


Nocturnes 漫漫长夜

by 飞雪梦莺 (fxmycc)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 新神探联盟 | New Detective (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Madoka Magica Fusion, F/F, Female 公孙泽, Female 包正, Female 小Q, Female 展超, Female 白玉堂, 公孙泽受, 包正攻, 展超攻, 强制单人第三视角, 性转, 白玉堂受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxmycc/pseuds/%E9%A3%9E%E9%9B%AA%E6%A2%A6%E8%8E%BA
Summary: 全文END，希望魔爱神，神爱世人的轮回老虚和新房能给个了结→_→





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujulian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujulian/gifts).

阳光灿烂，万里无云。慵懒的夏日午后，如果没有工作和学业，所有人都想找个地方享受一会清凉的闲适。  
没有常人会觉察，德城即将迎来一个也许看不到黎明的长夜。  
“阿泽你完全不担心吗？”一只白色垂耳、有点像猫又有点像兔子的动物蹲在桌子上，歪着头看向正在品茶的少女。  
“担心什么。”公孙泽把茶杯放回了桌子上，“没有人比我更了解德城，要在一瞬间诞生那么强的魔女是不可能的，我会在她出生之前干掉她。”  
“在记录里，魔女之夜都是毫无征兆的。”这只动物提醒着，“还是不要轻敌大意的好。”  
“丘比，你遇到过没有被击败的魔女吗？”公孙泽问道。  
这只被叫做丘比的动物想了想，晃动了一下灵活松软的尾巴，“没有，所有的魔女最终都被击败了。”  
“这不就对了吗，邪不胜正。”公孙泽骄傲地说着，透过巨大洋伞看向天空，太阳只有一个模糊的轮廓，“太阳无论如何，都是不会被完全遮蔽的。”  
“你昨天还因为天气热吵着让太阳快点下山呢。”丘比一脸无辜地看着她。  
公孙泽脸一红，不自在地别过头去，“不用你提醒。”  
“阿泽，要上学咯。”屋子里传来了公孙亮的招呼声。  
“知道了。”公孙泽回了一句，准备跑回屋子里。迈出去两步，她又回头把自己的茶杯拿上了。  
“上学愉快。”丘比意味深长地说着。  
公孙泽的脸上突然有了发烫的感觉。  
夏天，这是一个不仅仅只有炎热异常的夏天。  
她曾经以为不会出现的奇迹，就在这个夏天真实地站在了她的面前——她的大哥，公孙亮，在玄关温柔地望着她。  
看她跑过来，公孙亮接过了她的茶杯，转身走进了厨房，“我才刚刚转正，不能迟到啊。”  
“我马上就好。”公孙泽跑进了自己的房间，扫了一眼桌面，没有东西遗漏，然后背上了书包。  
厨房里哗啦啦的水声也正好停了下来，公孙亮看着她整装待发的样子，满意地点了点头。  
“嗯，走吧。”  
坐在自行车的后座上，被阳光炙烤着，公孙泽情不自禁地往前面宽大的后背贴近了一点。  
T恤上有着清爽的肥皂香，她以为这个夏天再也不会有了。  
叮铃铃的车铃声，轻松地穿越着街道，给人一种不真实感。  
当然，这种不真实感从开始的不安，已经变成了幸福。  
但即使是幸福，也是她的秘密，她不能告诉任何人。  
包括当事人，她的哥哥。  
“你哥真的好帅呀。”班上的同学经常这样跟她感慨，“我要是有一个这样的哥哥就好了。”  
“你哥哥教你体育课你会开心吗？”公孙泽每次都摆出相当无奈的表情，“为了配合他也挺累的。”  
当然，她心里一直都很开心。  
“也是呢，你的体育一直很棒哎……很辛苦吧。”同学一脸天真地望着她。  
“也没什么……体育课很简单的啦。”从各种意义上被人羡慕，公孙泽觉得有点不好意思。  
“上课咯。”伴随着上课铃，班主任拍了拍手走进教室。  
大家慌忙跑回座位上坐好，教室最后喧闹了两秒，安静下来。  
“今天为大家介绍一位新同学。”班主任说完，看向了门口，“进来吧。”  
虽然是一种看新鲜的心情，不过大部分同学都保持着期待的表情。  
进来的是一名女孩子，有着简单的马尾辫，和一看就很好相处的明朗笑容。  
“大家好！我叫展超，超人的超！”她一副非常元气的样子，“喜欢运动，各种运动，不擅长学习，各种学习，请大家多多关照！”  
说到最后，她还特别看了公孙泽一眼，并且用力地鞠了个躬，大声说道：“公孙泽同学！我崇拜你很久了！”  
“啊？”公孙泽错愕又嫌弃地看了她一眼。  
后来她才知道，展超即将成为魔法少女。  
在公孙泽的首战中，她是受害者，她找了很久，终于在一周前和丘比认识了。  
“新的搭档，也算是和你有个伴嘛。”丘比用心电感应跟公孙泽交谈着。  
公孙泽没说话，展超人很好，但她不太需要。尤其是当展超问起，她成为魔法少女的愿望是什么的时候。  
她绝对不能说，自己的哥哥已经死过一次了。

自从认识了丘比，展超就陷入了漫长的思考期——到底要许一个什么样的愿望呢？  
成为魔法少女必须向丘比许愿，无论什么都可以。  
正因为什么都可以，她才犯难。这就像考试不划重点一样，不知道该怎么答起。  
她的梦想是做一名警察或者战士，保卫城市，这个愿望只要成为魔法少女就能完成，并不需要特别许愿。  
她也问过公孙泽的愿望，想作为参考，但公孙泽不说。  
“或许你可以拜访一下其他的魔法少女。”丘比给了她建议。  
于是她坐车来到邻镇，在这里遇到了另一名老手。  
“为什么把她带来？”那个叫白玉堂的魔法少女审视着她，“这不像是能给我打下手的家伙吧。”  
“我想知道，一般魔法少女都许什么样的愿望。”她向白玉堂问道。  
“啊？”白玉堂有点嘲讽地看着她，“闲的没事为什么要签订契约？”  
“想成为魔法少女不行吗？”展超盯着她，总觉得自己被没来由地厌恶了。  
“保卫城市还是拯救世界？”白玉堂轻而易举地猜出了她的企图，然后又轻描淡写地泼出了冷水，“这种过时又幼稚的想法你收一收吧。”  
“你才幼稚呢！”展超说着，握紧拳头往前迈了一步。  
“嗯？”白玉堂挑眉，手上凭空多出了一把枪，对着展超的眉心，“我好歹是过来人，你要是不打算听我的话，就趁早走吧。”  
“我是打算走的！”展超大声吼回去，握着拳头转身准备离开。  
但临走前，她又发现了什么异常——  
这间屋子很大，只有这个魔法少女一个人住，却堆得满满的。  
风格迥异的各种东西堆在这里，有说不出的违和。

送走了展超，白玉堂不满地看了丘比一眼。  
“为什么要把这种傻瓜带过来，是为了嘲笑我？”  
“当然不是。”丘比摇摇头，“每个人的愿望都值得被尊重，你的也一样。”  
白玉堂盯着它看了一会，深呼吸了一口气，不打算再聊这个话题。  
“今天我来还有另一件事情。”丘比也很识相地把话题扯到了另一边。  
“还有事情？”白玉堂有点诧异。  
“还有一位魔法少女要找你。”丘比说着，门外就响起了轻快的脚步声。  
进来的是个面带笑容的黑长直风衣少女，肩膀上还扛着个袋子，一副旅行家的样子。  
“你好，初次见面，我叫包正，我为了魔女之夜的事情来找你。”  
听到魔女之夜四个字，白玉堂的眼神就变了，“说说看。”  
“我能预测魔女之夜，就在德城。”包正完全不打算卖关子。  
“我凭什么相信你？”她问道。  
除了特殊情况，她不愿离开这里，离开她的故乡。  
“凭资历。”这个叫包正的家伙把袋子抛在了地上。  
系带散开，里面是二十几个悲伤之种。这东西能净化魔法少女的灵魂宝石，每一枚，都代表一个被她成功狩猎的魔女。

展超出去了好几天，丘比也不在，公孙泽好像回到了以前作为平常人的日子。  
其实魔女也没有那么多，只要好好把握现在的日常，和普通人也没有太多区别。  
平时上学放学，都和大家一模一样。  
“你好。”有人突然拦在了她的面前。  
看起来和她差不多大，传说中的黑长直，眼神非常自信，让整个人都闪耀起来。  
不过原本来说，黑长直的气质都应该更端庄冷漠或者温柔贤惠，但眼前这个人两点都没有，她甚至看起来有点轻佻。  
“你是？”公孙泽礼貌性地问了一句。  
“我叫包正，名字听起来怪了点，但不是什么坏人。”  
说话的语气也很轻浮。  
“不认识，有事吗？”公孙泽的态度又更加冷淡了一点。  
“我是专门狩猎厉害魔女的流浪魔法少女，想找你合作。”  
又是一个认为会有魔女之夜的家伙。  
“丘比叫你来的吗？”公孙泽不屑地看着她，“且不说我不相信魔女之夜，你实力怎么样还不知道呢。”  
“那都不重要。”包正摇摇头。  
“那什么重要？”公孙泽问道。  
“重要的是，我和你一样，喜欢把罪恶扼杀在摇篮里。”  
听到这句话，公孙泽有一点动摇了。  
这样的魔法少女不多，因为只有成型的魔女才会掉落悲伤之种。  
“好，我给你我的电话号码，再联络。”


	2. Chapter 2

跟着公孙泽，展超得以看到魔女的全貌。  
彩绘玻璃般的结界，意识流的花纹，不断重复的几何图案。如同人类心里最深处最原始的悲歌一般，魔女把自己的负能量铺展开来。  
“看好了。”公孙泽提醒了展超一句，就在魔女面前拉开了战斗的架势。  
展超看到她把双手展开，魔女的周围就立刻出现了捆绑的锁链。链条收紧的一瞬间，她的手上多了两把手枪。  
子弹连发，好像打不完一样，在魔女身上穿出了几十个窟窿。  
魔女尖叫着，碎成好几十块，从链条中分解脱离出来。  
“华而不实。”突然从另一个角落传来一声嘲讽。  
砰。一枚子弹有如激光一样准确命中魔女的要害，那些四散开的碎片抖动几下，终于停下来了。  
白玉堂把狙击步枪收起来，瞥了一眼展超，然后看向公孙泽，“你一个人是怎么守了这么久德城的，我真的有点怀疑。”  
“你如果是来抢地盘的，我现在就可以动手。”公孙泽冷冷地看着这个不怀好意的家伙。  
“白玉堂只是来帮忙对抗魔女之夜的。”丘比跳出来打了个圆场。  
“丘比你就不能把那家伙赶走吗？”白玉堂又把矛头转向了展超，“没有愿望的人就算勉强成了魔法少女，也没有什么战斗力。”  
“为什么？”展超听不懂。  
“这是什么意思？”公孙泽也问道。  
“魔法少女的能力是由愿望决定的，如果没有愿望，就会没有相应的能力。”丘比解释着。  
听到这句，展超突然找到了愿望。  
“我要许愿了丘比！”  
“嗯？”其他人都看向她。  
“我要许愿，成为最强的魔法少女！”  
展超觉得，这是个超棒的愿望。她的身上闪烁着炫目的赤色光线，灵魂宝石随即生成，闪烁着最初最纯净的光泽。  
“啊？”公孙泽懵了一下，而白玉堂瞪大了眼睛。  
丘比依然没有其它表情，只是用鼓舞的语气祝贺着，“契约达成。”

难得有这么多魔法少女聚集在同一个城市。毕竟悲伤之种数量有限，人太多反而不太够分。  
不过这次例外——包正带来的悲伤之种足以供给大家好几个月的需求。  
最多两个月，这是她对魔女之夜的预测。  
“你到底拥有什么能力？”公孙泽对她还是十分怀疑。  
“当年我的愿望是看破罪恶，所以我能看见魔女诞生的蛛丝马迹和她们的弱点。”包正倒是毫无保留地回答了她。  
随后，还给她讲了个故事。  
包正说，自己的父亲犯了罪，警察无论如何抓不到他，为了了结这件事，她成为了魔法少女。  
“亲手抓到的？”公孙泽有点惊讶。  
“嗯。”包正笑了，“我还有警局偷偷给我颁发的荣誉证书，你要看吗？”  
公孙泽没有想到魔法少女还有这种类型的故事。  
“那我们为什么不能把魔女的诞生扼杀在摇篮里呢？”她问包正。  
“因为我的能力一定会晚到一步。”包正说着，喃喃地感慨了一句，“它从刚开始就晚到了一步。”  
“什么晚到一步？”公孙泽听不懂。  
“我只能预测魔女出现的地点和力量，等我看到的时候，她的出现已经不可避免了。”包正解释道，突然意味深长地看了公孙泽一眼，“白玉堂说得不对，你的战斗力非常强。”  
“哈？”公孙泽被这突然转弯的话题惊呆了，脸红着别过头去，“突然说什么恶心的话啊。”  
“赞美你啊。”包正看她这副样子，开怀地笑了。

展超举着一把巨剑，以惊天地泣鬼神的姿态用力劈出去。  
为了让她在魔女之夜之前熟悉自己的能力，这两周都由她一个人单独战斗。其他人则只做指导，节省悲伤之种。  
和她许的愿望的确很有关系，她真的非常强力，公孙泽甚至不相信有任何魔女能打败她。  
后来她们干脆懒得去看她战斗了，只有白玉堂有意无意会溜达到周边去。  
“怎么样？比你强多了吧！”展超得意地看着她。  
“擅泳者溺。”白玉堂送了她这么个成语，她也听不太懂。  
她只知道那应该是在讽刺她，“你什么意思？”  
“我的意思是……”白玉堂刚打算再玩弄她片刻，就看见那个魔女又再一次起身卷土重来。  
“喂！”她惊恐地喊了一声，还没把枪抬起来，展超的巨剑就又把敌人切成了两段。  
“你继续说。”展超毫不在意地甩了一下剑刃上的魔女残骸，继续看着她。  
白玉堂突然就不说话了，她轻哼一声，转身离开，把纳闷又不满的展超留在了那里。

白玉堂在学校旁边租了个豪华的公寓，她有花不完的钱。  
曾经她的搭档许下了愿望，要有花不完的存款。后来她死了，所以钱都留给了白玉堂。  
白玉堂继承了那张存折才发现，那也不是特别多的钱。说明当年那个愿望，并不是那么强烈。  
就像她自己许的愿望一样——她许愿，要战无不胜。  
最后，在上次的魔女之夜里，她们胜了，只有她一个人活了下来。  
那场战斗后，她的能力弱了很多，丘比说，是因为她的心态变化了。  
原本想要遇强则强的她，现在反倒有点像遇弱则弱。  
所以她才在寻找下一个超强魔女，重新找到自己的力量。  
“我和展超如果打起来谁比较强？”她忍不住问了丘比。  
“她比较强，但你会赢。”丘比理所当然地回答着。  
白玉堂能猜到这个答案，但她不懂。  
就像她不懂为什么不战斗的时候，展超会有意无意溜达到她这里来一样。  
还带着一副鬼鬼祟祟的神情，有病吗？

公孙泽发现，包正从来不上课，也没有其它业务。她大部分时候就坐在学校的钟楼上，不知道在想些什么。  
拜她所赐，公孙泽也在意起那个钟楼来，没事就爬上去俯瞰城市。这里看不到城市的全貌，不过大部分的景色都尽收眼底。  
“你为什么不去上课呢？”憋了几天，公孙泽终于忍不住问了她。  
“因为太简单了啊。”包正笑道，“我已经自学完了。”  
“我不信。”公孙泽脱口而出，但瞥了一眼包正，从她的神情看，又很想相信她。  
“我转学进去的话，你就是年级第二了，我实在不忍心。”  
“你可以试试。”  
“不。”包正摇摇头拒绝了，“我还是喜欢没事干逛逛街，吃吃点心，发发呆。”  
“不求上进。”公孙泽对她这种态度大为不满。  
“这个送给你。”包正无视着公孙泽的不满，从口袋里掏出了一对蝴蝶结头饰，“我觉得双马尾很适合你。”  
“为、为什么突然说起这个？”公孙泽下意识地接住，脸上有了红晕。  
“因为我第一次看到这么可爱的双马尾啊，一般人还hold不住呢。”包正说着，望天感慨起来，“哎，我就没有这么可爱的脸蛋和白皙的皮肤啊。”  
公孙泽在她抬头的这段时间，用指背摸了一下发烫的脸，转过身到栏杆边上去了。  
“神经病。”

展超走着走着，又来到了白玉堂的公寓前面。  
她有事情要拜托白玉堂，可是她不好意思说。  
白玉堂好像也发现了她的存在，但就是不邀请她进去。在绕行了很多很多圈以后，她终于还是忍不住了，硬着头皮去敲了门。  
“什么事？”白玉堂抱着薯片陷在沙发里，一副爱搭不理的样子。  
“我……”展超吞吞吐吐的，实在是说不出口。  
“你是来表白的就算了。”白玉堂的眼睛还是没有离开电视。  
“我……”即使被嘲讽了，展超还是有点说不出口，憋了半天，终于下定了决心，“我想蹭你家的阁楼住可以吗？”  
“啊？”白玉堂愣住了，“你不是刚转学过来吗？”  
“找不到便宜的单间可以租。”既然说出来了，展超就干脆一股脑把实话都抛了出来，“住在学校不容易溜出来，而且你根本不用阁楼啊。”  
“……”白玉堂沉默了一会，展超几乎以为自己没戏了。  
“好吧，你早上起床，不要打扰我就行了。”  
“哎？”展超愣了一下，大步冲上去握住她的手，“谢谢你！”  
她就知道，这家伙会喜欢收留房客的。她家有那么多跟她不搭的家具物件，肯定是其他人的。

白玉堂觉得家里多了个幽灵。  
她只是随口叮嘱了一句“别打扰我”，没想到展超就真的不打扰她了。连上阁楼都是从院子里直接爬墙进去的，她是壁虎还是猫吗？！  
而且她似乎有什么锻炼的癖好，每天永远在跑步。魔法少女的能力是可以靠跑步锻炼的？况且她已经够强了，根本不需要锻炼吧。  
忍了她好几天，白玉堂终于还是憋不住了。  
“我让你不要打扰我，也没有让你跟不存在似的。”  
“哦……”展超似懂非懂地点了点头。  
白玉堂看她这副懵懂的样子，不耐烦地啧了一声。  
“吃吗？”展超从口袋里掏出了两个苹果，分给了她一个。  
“……”她沉默地接了过来，看了两秒钟，咬了一口。  
她很少买水果，偶尔这么一吃，挺好吃的。  
“……怎么样？”展超期待地看着她。  
“还行吧。”她轻描淡写地甩给了展超一句评价，“你请我苹果，晚上我请你尝点好东西。”  
“真的吗？”展超非常开心。  
真是个容易满足的家伙啊，这么傻都能被选做魔法少女吗……  
“谢谢你白玉堂！”展超趁她走神的时候突然紧紧地握住了她空着的那只手。  
“干嘛？”她吓了一跳，装作嫌弃地把她推开，“还有，我跟你很熟吗？”  
“一起分享苹果，就是我的朋友啦！”反正展超很开心。  
“朋友？”“嗯！”  
白玉堂突然感觉……这家伙搞不好是个没什么女性朋友的怪胎呢？


	3. Chapter 3

转眼两个星期过去，几乎总在钟楼上碰面，公孙泽逐渐熟悉了这个神秘的包正。  
虽然是个神秘的人，但意外的很有趣。  
她好像去过很多地方，能讲出很多公孙泽听都没听过的事情来。  
比如热带雨林的蟒蛇、大洋中心的虎鲸之类的。  
但明明也只有十几岁，她去了那么多地方，到底是什么时候开始成为魔法少女的呢？  
“你……”公孙泽有点好奇。  
但刚开了个话头，就被包正的话压了回去。  
“我可不可以问一下，你成为魔法少女的愿望是什么？”  
听到这句话，公孙泽所有的好奇都收了回去。  
“我不能说。”她生硬地回答着，然后借着上课的预备铃，逃离了钟楼。  
她绝对不能告诉别人，死都不能告诉别人。

展超也被包正问了有关愿望的问题，“魔女之夜是很难打倒的，万一你的愿望只是一句空话呢？”  
她对此并不担忧，即使打不过，她也不后悔，“自己不够强，不能怪愿望。”  
但她觉得，包正对此……非常担忧。  
“你是在害怕我们打不倒魔女之夜吗？”她问了包正。  
“嗯。”包正只是点点头，后面的话都没有说出来。  
展超想了想，决定不追问。  
也许和她不一样，包正是个谨慎派。  
她只要越来越强就好了，魔女毕竟是魔女，邪不胜正，只要她足够强就可以了。  
何况，还有大家呢。

“你的愿望是什么？”  
这已经是白玉堂最近第二次听到这个问题了，虽然大家已经颇为熟悉了，但没有必要熟悉到这种地步吧。  
“我为什么要告诉你？”她不屑地瞥了包正一眼。  
“我知道，你已经经历过同伴的死亡了，那你知道魔法少女的真相吗？”包正问她。  
真相？她不知道什么算真相。  
“姑且知道一些吧……”  
“如果你告诉我你的愿望，也许我能透露一些情报给你。”包正的神态变得老练起来。  
“……”  
她不是公孙泽和展超那种菜鸟，魔法少女之间并不是单纯美好的同伴关系，她是知道的。所以情报用换的，也很正常。  
但这个情报值得她去交换吗？  
犹豫再三，她还是决定说出来。  
“我的愿望是……战无不胜。”觉得说出来很不好意思，她又高傲地补了一句，“所以跟我合作真是太对了，绝对不会输给魔女之夜。”  
听到这个答案，包正沉默了好几秒。  
是的，当年的她甚至许了一个不输给展超的白痴愿望，那又怎么样，她已经成长了。  
“我可以告诉你一些秘密。”包正最后得出了这个判断，凑到了她耳边。  
于是她花了一两分钟，听到了一个世界上最荒唐的事情。

距离包正预期的时间最多还有一个月的时候，她们决定要开一次作战会议。  
开会就开会，包正还要选在德城最贵的餐厅开。  
“太晚回去我哥会盘问的。”公孙泽本来不同意的，但后来包正说那里有仿海底隧道的单间以后，她就妥协了。  
她们乘坐飞驰的轻轨，从城市的一端到达另一端。  
但这场长途跋涉与其说是作战讨论，不如说是美食大会。  
展超好像很喜欢吃鱼，而包正在不断提醒她钱包的余额，不过她们不靠谱也不是一天两天了。  
唯一让公孙泽觉得怪异的是，白玉堂今天心不在焉。  
“怎么了？”她看到包正她们还在闹，勉为其难地亲自搭话问了一下白玉堂。  
白玉堂用勺子捣着碗里的冰淇淋，沉默良久，才反问了公孙泽一个问题。  
“你成为魔法少女，是为了拯救世界吗？”  
“当然……”公孙泽没说完就停住了。  
当然不会有那么多人正好是为了拯救世界成为魔法少女吧？  
“当然不是。”她弱弱地补完了这句话，自认为有那么一点理亏，但很快就找到了底气，“可我做得很好啊。”  
“……你在萌芽期就杀死使魔，就不怕悲伤之种不够用吗？”白玉堂问。  
“用别人的命换自己的魔力，你还算魔法少女吗？”公孙泽又把问题抛了回去，“你这算钓鱼执法吧？”  
“……”白玉堂反常地没有反驳，埋头继续吃起了冰淇淋。  
公孙泽突然发现，白玉堂也很喜欢吃鱼，展超点的菜，有一半被她吃掉了。  
傲娇吧，这就是傲娇吧……  
她并没有觉察白玉堂耍孤僻的真正原因。

“直觉也是很重要的，所以最近大家有什么发现吗？”吃也吃好了，闹也闹够了，包正终于开始主持会议了。  
“我有！”展超举手站起来了。  
“说。”大家都看向了她。  
“白玉堂都不跟我一起去打魔女！”展超郑重其事地抱怨着，“我觉得一个人打不过，打电话给她她也不接。”  
“……”包正和公孙泽交换了一个无奈的眼神。  
“你打不过，就该是魔女之夜来了。”白玉堂轻轻呡了一口茶。  
“那万一就是魔女之夜呢？”展超不依不饶地看着她。  
“那就恭喜你，中奖了。”白玉堂看着杯子里旋转的淡红液体，“反正人固有一死。”  
“好了好了。”包正出头给展超打了个圆场，“两人一起行动确实比较保险。”  
“哦？”白玉堂抬起头，眯着眼看着包正。  
“至少灵魂宝石浑浊之前，大家可以互相照应。”包正解释着，自作主张地制定了下一步计划，“那……我们就两两一组行动吧，有情况电话联络。”

既然都知道真相了，两个人还能照应什么？白玉堂在心里吐槽着。  
不过她还没开口反对，公孙泽就先惊讶起来，“哈？”  
“跟我一组不好吗？”包正嬉皮笑脸地看着公孙泽。  
“我为什么要跟一个来历不明的人一组？”公孙泽并不是特别乐意。  
“但展超想跟白玉堂一组啊。”包正瞥了她俩一眼。  
白玉堂看到公孙泽那个纠结的表情，立刻就接受了。  
“嗯，没错，我俩住在一起，同组比较方便。”  
展超和公孙泽一定不能放在一组，而比起公孙泽，他还是更愿意选择展超做队友。  
“你真的这么想啊？！”展超倒是很高兴的样子，而且把一盘鱼片推了过来。  
这是在讨好她？看来她也不像想象中的那么傻。

太阳即将落山，大家终于散会了。  
展超和白玉堂早早地离开了，公孙泽走到一半，停在了那个海底隧道一般的玻璃回廊里。  
“你为什么那么喜欢鱼呢？”包正不知道什么时候走到了她的身后。  
“养鱼可以缓压，我哥很喜欢，我也很喜欢。”公孙泽给了个一本正经的答案。  
“那这个送给你。”包正握着她的手，把一瓶细沙放在了她的手里，“我在海底挖的。”  
“真的海底？”公孙泽有点不信。  
“真的海底。”包正点头，“十几米深，用魔法很容易就能到，我去捞我爸爸抛下去的被害人。”  
“……”公孙泽看着这个“礼物”，心情有点复杂。  
但很快，她就觉察到了一件能吸走她全部注意力的事情——她看见了她哥哥。  
公孙亮也驻足在了这片长廊，抬头看着顶上的热带鱼。  
“哥？”她情不自禁地叫出声来。  
“阿泽？”公孙亮立刻扭头过来，眼神里也是一样的惊讶，“你为什么在这里？”  
“我和朋友一起过来……”公孙泽回答着，看着公孙亮一身笔挺的西装，“你今天要开一个什么会……吧？”  
“嗯，是。”公孙亮不好意思地挠挠头，“不过我得过来吃个饭。”  
“哦……”公孙泽有点心虚，难道是被发现了？  
“公孙大哥好。”包正倒是一点都不怯场，大方地跟公孙亮打了个招呼。  
“这是我……朋友。”公孙泽拘谨地介绍着，总觉得被继续盘问会露馅，所以赶紧换了个话题，“哥你不是一向零迟到零缺勤吗？这是有公事？”  
“没有哎。”公孙亮摇摇头。  
“那是什么？”公孙泽有点好奇。  
“是什么呢……”公孙亮突然轻轻皱起了眉头，但很快又展露了温柔的笑容，“大概是……兄妹的心有灵犀，我也很想来这家餐厅吧？”  
这温柔的笑容定格在海底隧道一般的深蓝通道里，公孙泽久久没有接上话。  
公孙亮似乎也陷入了自我混乱，没有打破这凝固的气氛。  
公孙泽在那段温和的笑容里，读出了一种不可思议的绝望。  
当她看向包正，发现包正也皱起了眉头以后，心里的忐忑更加重了一分。  
最后，是公孙亮先回复了平常的神态，“不早了，回去吧。”  
“嗯。”公孙泽压抑着剧烈的心跳，点了点头。


	4. Chapter 4

“早白玉堂！”展超一大早就欢欣鼓舞地敲响了白玉堂的窗玻璃。  
但白玉堂没理她，还在蒙头大睡。于是她就蹲在窗外，跟丘比一起呆呆地伫立着。  
“人类一般不会这样呢。”丘比跟她搭着话。  
“是吗……”展超学它歪了一下头，“我觉得还好哎……”  
“白玉堂起床很晚，你还不如去找点有意义的事情做，虽然现在没有魔女，但还是有使魔的。”丘比提议着。  
“不，我要跟她一起去。”展超非常坚持。  
“理由呢？”丘比问她。  
“秘密。”展超笑道，但语气很坚定。  
这不是什么大的秘密，但也算一个秘密——好几天前……她偷听到了白玉堂放的一段视频。  
这房子其实不怎么隔音，她只是每天动作很轻罢了。  
视频内容似乎是白玉堂和其他魔法少女一起战斗的经历，她虽然看不到画面，但能听到白玉堂笑得很开心。  
她觉得，人家既然把屋子借给她，她就有必要报答。  
“而且……白玉堂很可爱啊……”她感慨着。  
“嗯？”  
“你看她身材很好吧……头发也很漂亮，我窜上楼的时候也看到她有很多好看的洋装，好想看她拿出来穿啊。”  
“……”  
“丘比你比较喜欢女生吗？魔法少女……为什么没有魔法少年呢？”  
“只是资质好的都是少女罢了。”  
“哦……”  
“我觉得……是你喜欢女孩子吧？”  
“……”  
“……”  
“哎？”

“啊！！！不是不是不是！”  
白玉堂一觉醒来就看见展超在窗户上张牙舞爪，虽然是对着丘比。  
邻居看到了会起疑的吧！她走过去，带着鄙视的脸拉开了窗户，“要发疯到屋里发。”  
“呃……”展超停下来，愣了片刻，突然扑进屋里，顺手把丘比关在了外面，“我想找你去清除使魔！”  
“你这么亢奋做什么……”白玉堂有点诧异，但看到丘比，她又冷静了下来，“不想去。”  
“可是我们要两个一组……”展超有点为难。  
“那你就在家好了。”白玉堂重新跳回床上，“使魔不掉落悲伤之种，消灭它们是一种浪费，要等它们长大才行。”  
“可是那样很多人就死了。”展超和公孙泽一样，不同意这种观点。  
“那没有悲伤之种，你死了，怎么办呢？”白玉堂瞪着她，“你每天都在击杀魔女，怎么一个悲伤之种都没省下来？不觉得有点浪费吗？”  
“可我缔结了契约，不能见死不救。”展超还是非常坚定，“我也是被人救回来的，有义务把力量传递下去。”  
“那如果……”白玉堂还想跟她争论，但突然意识到了一个问题，“你为什么都没有悲伤之种的结余？”  
“哎？”展超一愣，“对哎……我好像很容易积累浑浊……”  
“你看吧，这就是你太强了。”白玉堂毫不留情地给她指出来，“杀鸡用牛刀，你太浪费了。”  
“……”展超沉默了。  
“等你想好怎么节能再说吧。”白玉堂心里还很乱，打发着她。  
“那……我跟你一起坐一会吧。”展超犹豫着换了个提议。  
“为什么？”白玉堂眯起眼睛看着这个不死心的家伙。  
“因为……丘比说我喜欢你，我想知道是不是真的。”展超说着，在墙角抱膝坐下了，脸上还有隐约的红晕，“虽然我觉得不是，但你这么好看搞不好是真的呢？”  
“啊？！！”白玉堂的音调一下子高了八度，“神经病！”  
她终于知道展超之前在她窗外张牙舞爪些什么了。  
不过，还不如不知道呢！

难得的周末，又是阴天，公孙泽下午本来在院子里乘凉，结果还没过两分钟，院外的门铃就响起来了。  
包正站在门口，拎着一大袋零食，“公孙泽，开个门！”  
“你怎么来了……”公孙泽不情愿地打开了门，“丘比不在，今天这周围应该没有魔女吧。”  
“我来当然是有事要说，不过……”包正说着，晃了晃手上的袋子，“先请你吃蛋糕。”  
“……”公孙泽沉默了一会，给她让开了道路。  
“包正？”公孙亮从二楼阳台探出了头，“来玩吗？”  
“公孙大哥好！”包正欢快地向他挥了挥手，“下来吃蛋糕啊！”  
“你们很熟吗？”公孙泽不禁吐槽道。  
“还好，不过……我对他很有兴趣。”包正把蛋糕推到公孙泽面前。  
“你呢？”公孙泽发现，里面只有两块蛋糕而已。  
“我对蛋白质过敏。”包正无奈地叹了一口气。  
“魔法不能治吗？”公孙泽皱眉道。  
“我不愿意。”包正一笑。  
真是个怪人。公孙泽瞥了她一眼，低下头，尝了一口顶上的奶油。  
好甜，有一点腻。  
“吃了蛋糕，我希望你再去一次昨天那家店。”包正看着她，“那边有一只即将孵化的魔女，性价比太低又太远了，我懒得动。”  
“……”公孙泽立刻放下勺子站了起来，“展超呢？白玉堂呢？”  
“她们好像还有别的问题要解决。”包正一脸遗憾，“所以不是你去就是我去啊……”  
“那我走了。”公孙泽说着就迈开了步子。清理魔女和使魔，即使其他人懒散，她也义不容辞。  
“阿泽，你要去干嘛？”公孙亮正好从正门出来。  
“呃……”公孙泽顿了一下。  
“她听说我蛋白质过敏，非要请我喝什么东西。”包正随口替她圆了一下慌。  
虽然地方很远，但浪费一下魔力的话来去也很快。  
“嗯。”公孙泽决定接受这个谎言。  
“那你快点回来哦。”公孙亮微笑着点点头，“一起吃晚饭吧。”  
“嗯。”公孙泽刻不容缓地出发了。  
她冒险使用了魔法，快速地找到了丘比和使魔，解决了问题。回来的路上，她还不忘去买她喜欢的柠檬水蒙混过关。  
等她到家的时候，桌上的蛋糕还摆在那里，包正坐在阳伞下，一直望着她回来的方向。  
“怎么还在外头……”她随口问了一句，“我哥呢？”  
“很快就回来了。”包正回答着，眼中有着一种让公孙泽莫名慌张的阴霾。  
“他去哪儿了？”她忍不住又问道，觉得肯定发生了什么事情。  
“很快就回来。”包正没有正面回答这个问题。  
没等公孙泽继续问下去，她就听见院子门口传来了她哥的声音：“阿泽，你回来啦。”  
“哥你去哪了？”公孙泽回头问道。  
“没什么，出去买了点调料。”公孙亮晃了晃手上的调料包。  
现在？这句话公孙泽没问出来，看了一眼包正，她不知道什么时候已经把柠檬水拿去喝了，正低着头咬着吸管。  
这种迷之沉默，让公孙泽隐约有了一种危机感。

展超没能说服白玉堂陪她去斩妖除魔，反倒是被白玉堂说服了，改成了去河边走走。  
傍晚是平时放学的时间，她往常都是跑步回来的。今天和白玉堂一起踩着圆润的鹅卵石慢慢地走过，才发现这条路那么长。  
回想起来，刚开始跑这条路的时候，她也觉得很长，而现在，她已经变得越来越强了。  
她俩无声地走在这条漫长的步道上，各自想着各自的事情。  
虽然沉默，但还算惬意。  
然而，她有话要说。  
“白玉堂。”“展超。”  
她刚想说出来，就发现白玉堂也出了声。  
“……”两人又一同陷入沉默。  
“你说吧。”白玉堂先作出了让步，“我的话题很长。”  
“嗯。”展超不客气地答应了，她的话题很短。  
重新深呼吸了一口气，她把右手在身上擦了擦，握住了白玉堂的左手。  
“请你把我当最好的朋友吧，你要是更喜欢告白的话，告白也可以！”  
“啊？”白玉堂瞬间感觉热气上脸，皱起了眉头。  
“如果不行，我只有跟你道歉了！”展超又补了句不明不白的话。  
“……”白玉堂被这个飞跃的逻辑绕糊涂了，干脆没有回答。  
又沉默了几秒，展超觉得自己实在是憋不下去了，干脆地转了个九十度，冲着白玉堂立正站好，开始了自己的忏悔。  
“我听到了你放的视频！我知道了你以前有搭档的秘密，如果你不跟我做好朋友的话，我就只有道歉了。”  
她闭着眼，久久没有等到白玉堂的回话。  
当然，也没有看见白玉堂越来越红、最后又渐渐消退下去的脸。  
“算了……我跟你做好朋友吧。”白玉堂平复心情以后，妥协了。  
“太好了！”展超非常开心地睁开眼，瞪着白玉堂兴奋地欢呼着。下一秒，还把她抱起来用力地转了一圈，“她们说我比男朋友还有男友力！”  
然而这次她得到了白玉堂泼冷水一般鄙视的语气。  
“我穿的裙子。”  
“……对不起。”


	5. Chapter 5

河岸的那条路真的很长，长到白玉堂被扰乱了心情以后，还能重拾询问展超一些事情的冲动。  
“你知道灵魂宝石对我们来说，到底是什么吗？”  
“嗯？”展超愣了一下，但很快就回答上了这个问题，“我们储存魔力的地方……吧？”  
这个答案不算错，灵魂宝石里储存了魔力，所以他们消耗魔力，才会产生浑浊，需要用悲伤之种来吸收。  
但这仅仅是入门级的知识。  
“对了一半。”她告诉展超。  
“还有一半呢？”展超理所当然地问着。  
“……”她话到嘴边，又犹豫了。  
搞不好，从这里开始，命运就会加速降临。  
“你怕死吗？”她换了个话题。  
“嗯？”展超歪着头惊讶了一下，想了想，还是回答了，“是人……就会怕吧。”  
“怕什么呢？”白玉堂继续问道。  
“嗯……”展超咬着嘴唇很用力地思考着，“至少……我就不能做你的朋友了啊。”  
白玉堂在心里叹了一口气。她知道，这个问题对展超这个实际派的笨蛋来说，太抽象了。  
“如果我告诉你，我们的灵魂已经不在身体里了，你觉得可怕吗？”她还是忍不住问了出来。  
“那是什么感觉？”展超眨眨眼，不太能理解，“我的灵魂……升天了？”  
白玉堂摇了摇头，觉得她好像还没有那么抗拒，于是一股脑说了出来。  
“我们成为魔法少女的时候，灵魂就被收入了灵魂宝石，而我们的肉体，已经是提线木偶了。”  
她说完这段，心跳都加速起来，生怕展超为此崩溃。  
“哦……”等了好久，展超终于应了一声，带着茫然的表情。  
“但这和死了还是不一样的，我们还活着。”白玉堂又赶紧安慰似地补充了一句。  
“嗯。”展超还是一脸茫然，但点了点头，“我也觉得……我应该还活着。”  
“嗯。”白玉堂又帮她确立信心地点了点头。  
气氛尴尬了几秒，白玉堂觉得……自己没有收获该有的情绪，但好像也没有什么不好。  
“反正……全世界那么多的魔法少女都这样。”展超突然笑了，“我们也一样嘛，还活着就好了啊，我们和别人也没什么不一样。”  
“嗯。”白玉堂附和着，看她好像不太介意，又补充提醒了一句，“可是如果灵魂宝石弄丢了，超过100米，肉体就不能动了。”  
“我还不算丢三落四的……”展超嘀咕着，紧接着严肃地看向白玉堂，“不过如果我弄丢了，麻烦你务必帮我找一下！”  
“……好。”白玉堂算是服了她这个逻辑了。  
“好，我们又交换了一个秘密！”展超给自己比了个加油的手势，随即又有点苦恼，“可我没有什么可以告诉你的秘密。”  
“那你就答应我，如果我的灵魂宝石弄丢了，你也帮我找回来吧。”白玉堂加快半步，走到了展超稍前面一点的地方，“当年我们大姐就这样走丢了……再也没有找回来。”  
背后的展超沉默了，没有回话。  
她等了好一阵，都想重新开启一个话题了。也许这种事情对一个新手来说还沉重了点……  
展超突然拉住她站定了。  
“嗯？”她回头看向展超。  
“我一定不会让你走丢的，因为我是世界最强的魔法少女啊。”展超把她搂进了怀里。  
居然突如其来地觉得有点感动，她眨眨眼，在赤红色的晚霞里把久违的眼泪忍了回去。  
“嗯。”  
她已经保存了这个秘密，很久很久了。  
“有使魔。”展超突然警觉地抬起了头，没有看到她发红的眼眶。  
四下无人，展超迅速地切换到了战斗姿态，一记大刀阔斧的横斩，速战速决。  
她真的很厉害，白玉堂打心里认识到了这一点，随手的一记横斩，就能造成震慑四方的威力。  
然而，她同时也瞥见了展超灵魂宝石里浮动的一缕黑云。  
是了，展超越强，消耗就越大，风险也越大。  
包正所说的魔法少女的终末，就是这样残忍的等价交换的事情。

包正咬着吸管，走在灯火全灭的漆黑小道上。  
只有远离了城市的喧嚣，她才能看见天空真实的星海。然而这些星海也是过时的，也是很多很多年前的风景刚刚到达了地球。  
它们来得好晚，就像她总是后知后觉一样。  
她不知道真相来得算不算晚，但她知道，如果能更早一点，也许就不会发生这么悲伤的事情。  
她接到了来自白玉堂的短信，被告知了关于展超耗能很快的事情。  
她不知道该怎么回复，只能让她静观其变。  
展超的问题也许还可以用袖手旁观保存实力来解决，可公孙泽的问题要怎么解决呢？  
那是一条人命，或者说，那是一个被强留下来的灵魂。  
今天，她到公孙泽家里做客，就是想搞明白公孙亮的违和感。结果搞明白了以后，这个结果又让她非常不安。  
“丘比。”她轻轻地叫了一声，她能感觉到有丘比的备份就在附近。  
“嗯？”那只白色的猫形动物跳上了墙头。  
“公孙亮现在到底是什么？”她单刀直入地问道。  
“嗯……”丘比认真地思考了这个问题，“大概和使魔是差不多的东西吧，只不过不能自己补充能量，所以才必须紧跟着公孙泽。”  
所以他才会跟着公孙泽出现在遥远的城市彼端，才会在公孙泽离开后诡异地飞奔而去。  
所以公孙泽才诞生了锁链的魔法，那是“束缚”的意思。  
“那公孙泽的愿望根本不算实现了。”包正严肃地看着丘比，“你骗她，公孙亮根本没有复活。”  
“不，公孙亮复活了。”丘比反驳道，“现在在公孙亮身体里的，绝对是公孙亮的灵魂，按照你们的价值观，他甚至比你们活得更像人类。”  
公孙亮和自己的肉体至少还是一体的，而魔法少女的灵魂已经和躯体分开了。  
“他只是失去了自由。”丘比补充着，“但比起灵魂宝石一百米的控制范围，他的活动范围已经很大了，公孙泽只要不突然前往很远的地方，他完全可以正常地生活。”  
“不对。”包正依然瞪着丘比，“他的未来被公孙泽束缚住了，所以他失去了未来。”  
“你们人类真是钻牛角尖的生物。”丘比歪着头甩了一下尾巴，“那被你们关在保护区的动物、被你们饲养的家禽，统统都没有未来吗？你不觉得它们那样的生活也仍然是一种未来吗？”  
“……”包正扭回头去，没有接它的话。  
丘比说得不无道理，但她知道，情况不一样。  
不一样的原因有两点——第一，魔法少女做出的是等价交换，所以公孙泽当年怀着多大的希望，现在就承担着多大的诅咒，和照顾动物完全不同；第二，她两次看到了公孙亮绝望的眼神，她知道，那不是被拯救的眼神。  
但她已经过了和丘比争执的时段了，它们的三观有着本质的不同，争执毫无意义。  
她现在只想解决问题，尽可能圆滑地解决问题。  
“怎么才能把公孙亮的灵魂送走？”她问道。  
“两种方法。”丘比舔了舔自己的爪子，“第一，魔法是公孙泽施加的，应该可以由她来结束；第二，公孙泽死亡，这个魔法就解除了。”  
无论哪一种，都将带给公孙泽等量的绝望。  
“为什么这和治愈魔法不一样呢？”包正最后问了一个问题，把自己心底涌起的假想绝望甩到了脑后。  
“因为灵魂作为情感和人格的源头，就和人类凌驾于熵的情绪一样，是非常不一般的东西啊。”丘比赞美着，“作为人类，你们应该觉得骄傲才是。”  
包正没回话，她并不想被这种冷漠的无感情生物所赞美。

公孙泽一个人坐在高高的钟楼里。自那天以后，她三天没有见到包正了。  
魔女之夜即将来临，包正到底在搞什么鬼，她居然在意起来了。  
“想我啦？”冷不丁包正就从她背后冒了出来，捂住了她的眼睛。  
“……”公孙泽不想承认，于是甩开了她的手。  
也许包正的魔法其实是说曹操曹操到。  
“我花了几天时间，好好地去调查了一下我的情敌。”包正不管她的冷淡，自顾自地说着。  
“魔法少女也要谈恋爱？”她饶有兴趣地挑眉道。  
“我不谈恋爱。”包正摇摇头，“我要成为一个人最重要的人。”  
“啊？”公孙泽愣了一下，“这是什么意思？”  
“没什么意思。”包正坐到她的旁边，支着手凑到她耳边，悄声说道，“我想成为你最重要的人。”  
公孙泽的脑袋空白了两秒钟，有那么一瞬间，她觉得自己感觉到了包正的魅力。  
所以随即她就跳起来躲开了，以楼下都能听见的声音大喊了一声：“你走开！”  
她感觉自己的耳朵乃至后颈都痒痒的，她被这家伙吓得身上发麻。  
“我不走，我要一直陪着你。”包正还在不顾她感受地说着肉麻兮兮的话，“我刚到这个市的时候就遇见你了，简直就是双马尾的女神。”  
“别说了！”公孙泽又退后了一步，恨不得跳下去。  
“你讨厌我？”包正笑着问她，眼神里有了落寞。  
“也不是……”公孙泽不忍心看她的表情，顿了顿，岔开了话题，“你说情敌……”  
“你哥哥就是我的情敌。”包正一本正经地介绍道。  
“……”公孙泽顿时冷静下来了，她阴沉沉地走到了包正旁边，还切换到了战斗状态，把枪拔出来了。  
包正赶紧跟她一起备战，用镰刀支起了一片结界，把子弹弹得叮叮当当到处都是。  
“饶命！”  
“让你再拿我和我哥开玩笑！”公孙泽用力地哼了一声。  
“我没有开玩笑！”包正用伸冤的语气呼喊着。  
她的子弹停下了，她也借着魔力消失了。不知道为什么，她觉得包正的话有一半是真的。  
因为半真半假，她更不知所措。如果是真的，包正为什么会对她萌生那样的感情？如果是假的，她竟然轻易地被她挑动了？  
而且，她哥哥也不是什么情敌，她哥哥比什么都重要。


	6. Chapter 6

展超起床的时候，白玉堂正在试校服。  
她站在客厅里，从左转到右、从右转到左地试那件普普通通甚至有点老土的初中校服。  
展超看着看着，突然发觉不对，低头扫了一眼自己。  
虽然同样是这件校服，尺码也差不多，但她还是感觉白玉堂穿起来比较好看。  
是脸的问题还是发型的问题？  
她想起了一句话——主要看气质。  
那完蛋了，她永远不可能把校服穿得这么清新脱俗。  
“那个……”她刚出声，就看到白玉堂好像哆嗦了一下。  
“干嘛？”白玉堂回头，一脸冷漠，好像刚刚的哆嗦是幻觉一样。  
“你为什么要试我们的校服？”展超问道。  
“因为我无聊，打算去上学了。”白玉堂理直气壮地回答着。  
“……”她不能理解白玉堂这个日新月异的思维。  
“不行吗？”白玉堂居高临下地询问着。  
“可以。”展超服了。  
白玉堂这才满意地点点头，并且自然地走过来，背起书包，拉起了展超的手，“走吧。”  
展超愣了一下，她们好像在这一瞬间真的变成了朋友，虽然早就是朋友了。  
“嗯！”她喜悦地应了一声，差点要蹦蹦跳跳起来。  
“那么高兴做什么……”白玉堂嫌弃地瞥了她一眼。  
“对了。”她突然想起了刚才想问的问题，“为什么你穿这个校服比我好看？”  
“因为是花钱量身定做的啊。”白玉堂高傲地抬了一下下巴。  
“……”展超沮丧地低下了头。  
嗯，这就是差距。

“你们听这个老师讲课不无聊吗？而且还拼命记笔记。”白玉堂问道。  
借助丘比的力量，她们得以利用心灵感应来交谈。  
“别吵。”公孙泽制止了她继续说下去，“要么就上课，要么自己玩去。”  
“学好语文又不能拯救世界……”白玉堂最后吐槽了一句，终于安静了。  
她本来也不是来上课，更不是来吐槽其他魔法少女上课的。  
她一直托着腮，借着余光观察着展超。  
展超戒指里的蓝色宝石如今荡漾着微弱的白光，已经看不到阴云了。  
“丘比。”她用心灵感应单独呼叫了丘比。  
“嗯？”丘比在她的桌斗里探出了头，不是魔法少女的人是看不到它的。  
“我们不使用魔力的时候，会在灵魂宝石里积累浑浊吗？”  
“不会。”丘比给了她一个还算好消息的答案，“除非你们自己的内心堕入了黑暗。”  
听到这句，白玉堂的瞳孔不自然地闪烁了一下。  
“所以我曾经离魔法少女的终末很近了，是吗？”  
“嗯。”  
她说的是上次魔女之夜的情景，当其他搭档死去以后，她的灵魂宝石就开始不受控制地浑浊起来。  
还好，最后她选择了努力净化，没有跨出生命的门槛。  
“那包正说得对吗？魔女之夜会被魔女的诞生吸引而来。”  
“通常情况下是这样，毕竟魔女之夜是众多魔女的集合体，她们需要不断地充实自己的力量。”  
白玉堂停下了询问，她知道，丘比虽然总是隐瞒着某些事实，但只要是它说出来的话，都是真的。

包正坐在钟楼上，看见展超和白玉堂一起放学了。  
虽然距离很远，但她就好像看到了展超欢快的笑容和白玉堂上扬的嘴角一样。  
她相信她们，她们还会在这条路上再走一段。  
但她现在有点不相信自己，不知道自己还能不能把公孙泽的路再加长一些。  
她也久违地感受到了切实的绝望——  
几个月以前，公孙亮本应该死于一次秘密任务的。  
在原本的世界线中，他是一名特警，死于清剿孔雀眼残党的任务，这才是他该有的人生和荣誉。  
而他在现在的人生里突然辞职，回了德城教体育，变成了警局临阵脱逃的一抹遗憾。  
包正参与了那起案件，那是失去了孔雀王的残党在报复社会。她重新比对了资料，才推断出了这个结论。至于具体的情况，只有公孙泽才知道。  
所以，虽然是公孙泽在不知情的情况下困住了公孙亮的未来，但归根结底，是她的错误。  
她没有看破罪恶的才能，依赖于魔法，才总是晚到了一步。  
如果她把这件事情告诉公孙泽，公孙泽会把罪过都推给无能的她吗？或者，能不能让公孙泽把罪过推给她呢？  
想象着公孙泽的反应，她久违地感觉到了切实的绝望。

公孙泽最后一个离开教室，习惯性地抬头，看到了钟楼上的包正。  
但公孙泽决定就不去见她，谁知道她又发什么神经。  
一咬牙，公孙泽迈开不自然的步子，向校门口走去。  
“阿泽，放学啦。”公孙亮正在门口等她。  
“哥？”她愣了一下，但很快就露出了笑容，“你也下班啦？”  
“是啊。”公孙亮拍了拍自己自行车的后座，“回家吧。”  
“嗯。”公孙泽点点头，决定不回头去看钟楼一眼。  
清脆的车铃声又再一次回荡在蜿蜒的小路上。  
“阿泽。”丘比突然用心灵感应叫了她一声。  
“丘比？”公孙泽应道。  
“高空之上有个路过的魔女，要杀吗？”丘比问道，“科技的魔女。”  
科技的魔女，公孙泽这已经是第二次听说她了。她一直漂浮在一两万米的高空，挟持飞机，让它们突然失踪。  
上一次她巡航到这附近的时候，公孙泽还在成为魔法少女的犹豫期，这次她又回来了，是受到了魔女之夜的感召吗？  
“当然。”公孙泽回答了丘比，拽了一下公孙亮的衣角，“哥，我突然想起来要去小卖部买点东西，你先回去好吗？”  
“哦，好啊。”公孙亮很自然地同意了，并没有感觉到异常。  
目送哥哥转过拐角，她切换到战斗状态，一道锁链直入长空。  
“丘比你说得对，它真的在。”她感觉到锁链命中了某一魔女。  
只要被她缠住的东西，都不可能甩脱。借助着链子收缩的力道，她飞上了天空。  
云层的上方，甚至对于云层都是高空的地方，出现了一片普通人看不到的阴霾。  
列车、飞机、航母、火箭，无数高科技图样混合在花哨的背景中。  
黄铜色的机器人笨拙地走动和舞蹈着，中央是一名穿着白色实验服的巨大少女。  
她戴着单片的放大镜，蓬松的头发久未打理，乱糟糟地垂到地上，她的眼睛盯着遥远的地方，也许那里有猎物即将落网。  
这就是科技的魔女。

唰。白玉堂撑开了一把伞，遮在了展超的头顶。  
“嗯？”展超愣了一下。  
“太阳很大。”白玉堂解释道。  
“哦……”展超点点头，看了一眼白玉堂，又看了一眼自己。  
好像确实比她晒黑了很多……可是实在太黑的时候，用魔法处理一下就好吧？  
她把戒指摘下来，举在自己面前晃了一下，立刻白了一截。  
“这样……会比较好看吗？”她低头打量着自己。  
“你这样明天上课大家会怀疑吧？”白玉堂斜了她一眼。  
“好像是……”展超笑笑，又把自己变了回来，“还是自然一点好，健康就是美。”  
把戒指戴回手上，她欣赏了一下里面纯澈的海蓝色。  
“是魔法少女真好啊。”她感慨了一句，但很快就发现了不对——里面混入了一缕如同细丝一般的黑色。  
“不是吧？这样就能看出浑浊了？”她惊讶地喊了一声。  
“真的假的？”白玉堂握住了她的手，看了一眼。  
的确，仅仅是改变自己的肤色，都能看出浑浊的状态。  
学着她的样子，白玉堂也对自己做了一次一样的改变。然而没有浑浊，这点程度的魔力看不出消耗来。  
“为什么？”展超困惑地看着白玉堂。  
“我也……不知道。”白玉堂回答她。  
这是第一次，展超感觉到了白玉堂的动摇，她在说谎。  
展超觉得自己是迟钝的类型，既然她都能感觉到，说明白玉堂一定有很大的动摇。

一路上，白玉堂都没有说话。  
她骗了展超两件事——第一，天上有魔女，她看到了；第二，展超灵魂宝石的浑浊，她多少能猜到原因。  
不过虽然展超产生了怀疑，但动脑对于她来说，实在是太难了，所以她很快就忘记了。  
但白玉堂很在意，所以回到家里，她再一次把丘比招了过来。  
“为什么？”她描述了一下情况，向丘比问道。  
“很简单，因为展超的资质没有那么好。”丘比直白地回答着，“她并不是成为魔法少女的绝佳对象。”  
“可她是最强的魔法少女。”白玉堂反驳道。  
“一个人背负的东西越多，成为魔法少女后就越强，她的灵魂宝石能量也越大，展超并不占有优势。”丘比耐心而淡漠地解释着，“魔法少女为了打倒魔女，总体来说会越来越强，而展超要成为最强，所以在她的愿望下，她会越来越超过自身的条件。”  
“代价是宝石容易浑浊？”白玉堂问道。  
“不，不是宝石容易浑浊了，而是她现在有着数倍于自己的能力，却只有缓慢增长的储能。”丘比继续解释着，“你喜欢打游戏吧？如果你的级别一直增加，MP总量却不增长，最后会怎么样？”  
“……我知道了。”白玉堂的眼睑垂了下去，她理解了。  
展超使用魔力就像释放技能，在不久的将来，她会轻松地用完自己的储能。  
“那有一天，她会仅用一击就彻底浑浊吗？”白玉堂问道。  
“MP不够你能放出技能吗？”丘比抛下了这么一句话。  
当然不能。所以有朝一日，展超一定会没有办法使用自己的力量，变成最无用的魔法少女。  
这就是展超等价的绝望，是她不可避免的尽头。


	7. Chapter 7

包正突然从小憩中惊醒，她做了一个不太好的梦。  
“有魔女。”她感觉到了，在万米的天空之上。  
同时她也有一种不好的预感，因为丘比就站在栏杆上看着她。  
“谁去了？”她向丘比问道，这是最快获得情报的方法。  
“公孙泽。”丘比老实地回答着。  
包正突然就明白了：“公孙泽愿望的覆盖面积应该没有一两万米是吧？”  
“……”丘比没有直接回答，而是换了个说法，“撇去愿望，你其实也很聪明。”  
她没回话，借助魔力直冲云霄。  
她在睡梦中看到了战场，很快找到了正确的位置。  
没想到已经到了这么高的地方。  
十分钟前飞进结界的飞机已经被公孙泽救出来了，她现在正在找机会给这个魔女致命一击。  
看到她暂时没有危险，包正松了一口气。  
那么现在最重要的是找到公孙亮。公孙亮会下意识地追逐过来，他能追到哪里呢？  
浓浓的云层上下都看不到人影，人也绝对不可能凭空飞上来。所以公孙亮会在下面的地面上等着吗？还是会爬到某个塔上？  
包正又看了一眼公孙泽，确认她单挑没有问题，然后回到了地面上。  
给公孙亮打电话，已关机。  
她在大街小巷穿行着，在德城所有有可能的地方搜寻着，都没有发现公孙亮的踪迹。  
天色逐渐暗下去了，到最后，她也没能找到公孙亮。  
最后，还是公孙泽给她打了个电话。  
“你能不能……借两个悲伤之种给我？”

公孙泽站在入海口前的跨江大桥上，看着不远处闪烁的警戒灯。  
那边的警察在打捞一架直升机——别墅区一富商家的直升机被盗，嫌疑人是公孙亮，目前已经确认直升机坠毁到海里去了。  
“怎么回事？”她被包正的询问声打断了思考。  
“悲伤之种。”她伸手向包正索要着。  
包正没说话，也没犹豫，直接丢给了她两个。  
“在这里等我。”她吩咐着，利落地翻过了栏杆，跳进了翻涌着的浪花里。  
她要亲自去捞她哥哥，她的愿望还没有结束，只要找到人，她还能重新救活她哥哥。  
“我跟你一起去。”包正很快从后面追了上来。  
“谢谢。”她有了一点感激之情，但现在不是想这些的时候。  
在黑暗中，她们游了很远，也游了很久。  
没有氧气，魔力消耗得很快，灵魂宝石浑浊了一次，她们又净化了一次。  
她们一直前进，游过了打捞船放下的声呐，往更深处的地方探索。  
包正点亮了一束只有魔法少女才能看见的荧光，领着她一直在往海底搜寻。  
不知道过去了几个小时，最后，她们找到了飞机残骸，和她的哥哥，哪怕是不成人形的哥哥。  
在残破的尸体前，她下意识地捂住了嘴，但还是说出了自我安慰和安慰包正的话：“没关系，我有办法的。”  
大概真的很熟悉海底，也很熟悉尸体，包正点点头，干脆地帮她整理了残骸，游回了岸上。  
她们在一处没人的岸边停下来，公孙泽第一时间呼唤道：“丘比。”  
“我在。”丘比就好像一直在岸边等着一样。  
“我要做什么？”公孙泽不顾自己湿淋淋的身体，向丘比询问道。  
“你的愿望还没结束，你只要再那样祈祷就可以了。”丘比回答。  
“我知道了。”公孙泽点点头，双手合十，闭上了眼睛。  
“不要救了。”包正突然握住了她的手，让她把手放了下来。  
她惊讶地睁开眼，但很快就意识到了包正情绪的不对，“你有什么重要的事吗？”  
包正点头道：“嗯。”  
“你说。”她决定给包正一点时间。  
“别复活你哥哥。”包正直白地说道。  
“不行。”她轻轻甩开了包正的手。  
只有这件事情没得商量，这是她的愿望，是她当年赌上性命换来的事情。  
包正皱眉，顿了顿，按住了她的肩膀，“你就不好奇我为什么反对？”  
“为什么？”她问出这句话的时候，就有了一种后悔的感觉。

“丘比。”展超百无聊赖地躺在床上，一边无规律而懒散地翻滚着，一边看着窗台上的丘比，“你说……小白为什么不热衷于守护世界呢？”  
“魔法少女的使命是击败魔女，但是选择更快地击败魔女、还是更有回报地击败魔女，每个人都有不同的看法。”丘比解释道。  
“说起来……全世界有很多魔法少女吧？”展超思考着，“丘比你顾得过来吗？”  
“我们是来自宇宙的古老种族，叫做孵化者（Incubator）。”丘比介绍道，“虽然你只见过我，不过并不只有我一只孵化者在地球上，而且，就我个人而言，也还有无数的替身在四处活动。”  
“所以你可以一边和我说话，一边和别人说话？”展超好奇地问道。  
“差不多吧。”丘比回答。  
“你应该算是外星人吧？”展超把话题继续了下去，“外星人为什么要到地球上来给我们力量呢？”  
“你能理解热寂理论吗？”丘比反问道。  
“大概……不能吧。”展超挠挠头，“是物理吗？”  
“简单来说，宇宙的熵会随着时间流逝而增加，总有一天，有效能量将会全部转化为热能，无法维持任何生命的存在。”丘比说着，认真地看向展超，“整个宇宙目前为止，只有人类的感情才能跨越这条定律，为宇宙带来希望。”  
“好高深的样子……”展超感慨道，“所以我们击杀魔女，宇宙就不会死掉，是这个意思吗？”  
“宏观来讲，是这样；严格来说，不是的。”丘比话还没说完，突然被一条来自下方的绳子套住，拽了下去。  
“别跟她讲这么深奥的，你们种族有什么‘好事’，还是跟我说说吧。”白玉堂打断了这次高深的对话。  
“哎？”展超愣了一下。  
等她爬到窗前去看的时候，白玉堂已经缩回去了。  
“有什么好事给我也说一下嘛！”

没有什么好事，白玉堂只是单纯地不想让她这么快面对现实罢了。  
“感谢你把我拽下来，老实说，我也不愿意太早破坏魔法少女的梦想。”丘比轻松地从绳套里钻出来，跳到了白玉堂的床头。  
“说说吧，你没说完的故事。”白玉堂冷然地望着它。  
“希望和绝望。”大概是为了防止展超听见，丘比刻意故弄玄虚地说着，“希望向绝望转化的一瞬间，能为宇宙提供大量的能量，从而给全宇宙的生命都带来了可能。”  
“你不说的理由，还是和以前一样吗？”白玉堂问道。  
“是。”丘比直视着白玉堂，“因为我们不能理解你们人类诸如‘自我’、‘欺骗’这样的感情，所以我们不会把一切都说出来，但至少我们保有足够的诚恳，只要你问，我们知无不答。”  
“隐瞒也是一种欺骗。”白玉堂瞪着她。  
“不对。”丘比歪着头，用询问的态度打量着她，“如果隐瞒也是一种欺骗，那你对小超岂不也是欺骗吗？”  
“我是善意的。”白玉堂烦躁地跺了一下脚。  
“我们种族并没有善意和恶意的情绪，并且在最开始，就告诉你们魔法少女是要赌上生命的了。”丘比反驳道，轻轻走了两步，它再一次跳回窗台，离开了院子，“如果你实在觉得不划算的话，不如不要去击杀魔女，我们从来不强制回收任何一个人的能量。”  
白玉堂目送它消失在夜色里，无力地跌到了床上。  
它说得对，从头到尾，所有的选择权都是握在她们自己手中的，只是开始的时候，她们想得太美了而已。  
不击杀魔女就会活得更久吗？不会的。

包正搂着公孙泽，已经听她哭了很久。  
她一直紧紧盯着公孙泽的灵魂宝石，目前为止，一切都还在可以控制的范围内。  
还好，还没有恶化得一发不可收拾。  
不是公孙泽……引来魔女之夜的大概不是公孙泽，太好了。  
“放你哥哥走吧，以后我陪你。”她安慰着公孙泽。  
“……”公孙泽没有说话，但在她怀里点了点头。  
她在心里舒了一口气——讲完了公孙亮复活的副作用，讲完了公孙亮被束缚在这里的灵魂，事情总算是控制住了。  
这次她赶上了，没有在事情无法挽回以后才来，太好了。  
“我哥要……背着这个污名死掉，是吗？”公孙泽在她的怀里抽泣着。  
“不用，我来解决。”包正轻轻地拍着她的背，“我来解决。”  
只要公孙泽还活着，她总有办法解决所有问题的，毕竟她们都是魔法少女啊。  
她在心里长舒了一口气，简直要跟着公孙泽一起哭起来了。  
她解决了，她重新看到了希望。  
这条路会有尽头，但她们还不用这么快达到，还能一起再走一段，再走或长或短、但至少不是到此为止的一段。  
就在她热泪盈眶的时候，地上被白布盖着的公孙亮的尸体抖动起来。


	8. Chapter 8

在包正身体僵硬的一刹那，公孙泽也觉察到了异样，于是她转过头去。白布就像波浪一样翻涌了好几下，随后，公孙亮完好无损地坐了起来。  
“阿泽？你怎么来了？”公孙亮纳闷地看着她和包正。  
“哥？”她甚至来不及把眼泪擦干。  
叫完这一声，她突然有了一种莫名的恐惧感，浑身的鸡皮疙瘩止不住地冒起来。  
“是你们救了我？”公孙亮有点惊讶，不过很快就笑了，“我是被浪打回来了吧？飞机坠毁太快了，根本来不及阻止那个人。”  
“那个人？”公孙泽愣了一下，还没有从惊惶里抽出身来。  
好在包正的反应比较快，用手机搜索了一下今天的新闻，递给了她。  
她看到新闻的一瞬间，瞳孔瞬间放大了——据别墅主人证实，公孙亮作为见义勇为的人，和窃取直升机的强盗一同坠入了海里。  
她看过之前的速报，和包正手上这个有着大相径庭的内容。  
“那个强盗抓到了吗？”公孙亮不理解她们的情绪变化，只好问了一句。  
“应该还没有。”包正松开公孙泽，走到了公孙亮身边，“公孙大哥，我们先送你去医院吧。”  
“啊？”公孙亮刚应了一声，就倒了下去。  
公孙泽知道，是包正用了魔法，让他睡着了。  
顿了两秒，她无力地跪倒在了地上，连疼都感觉不出来了。  
“为什么？”  
没有等到任何人的答复，她加大了声音：“丘比！出来！为什么！”  
“也许你的心里，还是祈祷公孙亮能继续陪伴你吧。”丘比回答着。  
“你不能让这个愿望停止吗？”公孙泽的语气已经近乎祈求，“我还愿意继续做魔法少女，还会做得很好的，绝对不会背弃承诺。”  
“我们孵化者只是魔法少女的接引人，本身并不具有改变世界的魔力。”丘比诉说着自己的无力，没有任何额外的情绪，“能结束它的只有你自己。”  
“我们一起来想办法。”包正走到她身边，把她扶起来，用魔力治好她磕伤的膝盖，“一起想办法。”  
“包正。”公孙泽叫了她一声，情绪稍微安定了一点。  
“嗯。”包正用安慰的语气沉静地应答着。  
“你以前……”公孙泽话还没问完，突然想起另一件事，再一次害怕起来，“那个强盗是谁？为什么会多了一个强盗？”  
这条世界线里，因为公孙亮的复活，多死了一个人。

展超收到了来自包正的短信，希望近期她们能看严德城，尽可能在萌芽期杀死各种魔女和使魔。  
这种拜托，她当然是乐于接受的。而且大概是被包正拜托了，所以她没花什么口舌就说动了白玉堂跟她一起。  
唯一的条件是，敌人全部交给白玉堂来杀，理由是她的力量用来对付杂兵太浪费了。  
所以一路下来，她几乎只负责吸引一下敌人的火力，到处跑跑就行了。  
这个任务很枯燥，但她也并不是不开心。  
她看见了白玉堂少有的笑容，一种发自内心的喜悦感。  
这才是白玉堂真正的愿望，和同伴并肩作战。  
至于她自己真正的理想，要维护德城的和平，交给谁来击中目标好像都是一样的。  
所以这是殊途同归？她觉得很开心。  
况且，守护白玉堂的笑容，也是守护德城的一部分。

被拜托和展超搭档以后，白玉堂久违地使用了狙击枪支架。  
这一年她都是孤身一人作战，支架缺乏机动性，已经被她舍弃很久了。  
但现在展超在，能把使魔都很好地吸引到指定位置，她的支架和大口径狙击炮也就又开始好用起来了。  
展超真的很厉害，和智商不一样，身手灵活，预判也好。  
不过她最高兴的事情是，展超居然真的信守了承诺。  
她以为展超会耐不住性子，一定要亲自击杀魔女的，但展超没有。  
那么如果是这样，是不是可以把真相告诉她？  
白玉堂发现，她并不是一个很能保守秘密的人，她不想一直这样把展超蒙在鼓里。  
她想告诉展超真相，还想告诉展超，虽然束手束脚地对抗魔女并不舒适，但至少这样，她们会成为谁也离不开谁的最好搭档。  
有点缺点又有什么不好呢？

放学了，包正这次没有坐在钟楼上，而是在街上转悠。  
公孙泽和公孙亮都请假了好几天。  
趁着公孙泽睡觉的时间，她做了一些尝试，然而满满的都是坏消息——  
无论是把活着的公孙亮带走，还是先把他杀死再带走，只要他彻底回不来了，过一段时间都会复活。  
并且会改变原来的事件关系，影响到的不止是他一个人。  
试了好几次以后，她确定了，丘比告诉她的是真的，公孙泽的愿望不仅仅是“公孙亮活过来”，更准确的说，是“公孙亮活着并且陪伴在她身边”。  
所以她放弃了，这样带走公孙亮行不通。  
而且如果做更多尝试，公孙泽愿望消耗的代价还会越大，担上的因果责任也一定会越大。  
怎么都行不通。  
正在这时候，她的电话响了，是公孙泽打来的，约她到家里聊一聊。  
她到的时候，门开着，公孙泽和公孙亮正在院子里喝茶。  
“进来吧，我已经知道你们的事情了。”公孙亮依然带着温柔的笑容，还有一些说不清的沉重感。  
“我把事情告诉哥哥了。”公孙泽低下头，“我必须要道歉，在他死之前。”  
她能理解公孙泽的心情，是公孙泽一意孤行，一定要复活公孙亮，才把他困在了这里，甚至又搭进去了更多的人。  
“搞清楚那个强盗是谁了吗？”她问道。  
“嗯。”公孙泽点点头，“是真的强盗。”  
这次是真的强盗，下次呢？还有更多影响不这么明显的路人呢？甚至在清缴孔雀眼残党的时候，因为公孙亮的退出，也许就有其他人牺牲了。  
但这些包正都没有说，她不想再给公孙泽更多的负担。  
“我已经和阿泽说好了，我该走了。”公孙亮说道，“你们都不需要杀我，我自己来。”  
听到这句话，包正把之前想告诉公孙泽的事情都压了下去。  
“再见的话都已经说完了，希望你们能保护好德城，我确实不应该在这里。”公孙亮到最后也是笑着的，他手上拿着一瓶毒药。  
这已经算是魔法以外最好的死法了。  
这一次，公孙泽已经和他好好地道别了，也许会顺利。  
包正已经忍不住在心里祈祷了。  
然而，并没有成功。  
没过多久，他又从地上站了起来，毫无自觉地重新举起了毒药。他不会记得自己死亡过，所以还将继续重复这段剧情。  
包正回头看着公孙泽，她惊慌的眼神里终于真正染上了绝望。  
“我发誓，我真的没有祈祷他活过来。”公孙泽像看怪物一样看着她哥哥，惊恐地用心灵感应告诉包正，“真的没有。”  
“这方法不行。”包正斩钉截铁地说着，打算终止这个实验。  
“是不是只能我死掉？”公孙泽无助地看向包正，她的眼睛突然落在了自己的手上，语气里出现了困惑和诧异，“我的灵魂宝石为什么开始浑浊了？”  
包正感觉自己的心跳，一下子就快了起来。

公孙亮复活的时间并不均等，有时候是几分钟，有时候是十几分钟。  
在这个空当里，公孙泽注视着自己的灵魂宝石。  
“所以……愿望消耗了我的魔力？”  
“不是的。”包正握住她的手，郑重地告诉她，“是你产生了负面情绪。”  
“我产生了负面情绪？”公孙泽花了一点时间消化这个意思，“你是说，负面情绪会产生浑浊……我们还不能产生负面情绪？”  
“不能产生绝望的情绪。”包正纠正了她的说法，“不要绝望。”  
在说话间，公孙亮在地上抽搐了几下，又重新站了起来。地上碎掉的毒药瓶子也重新恢复，回到了他手上。  
他毫无知觉，又重新喝了下去。  
再这样下去，无论多少遍都无法真正死掉。  
“那你告诉我，怎么才能放我哥走？”公孙泽紧紧地握住了包正的手，“你见过那么多魔法少女，难道没有人对自己许的愿反悔的吗？”  
“有。”包正肯定地说着，“而且有人成功摆脱了自己的愿望。”  
“那我为什么摆脱不掉？”公孙泽感觉背上升起了一股凉意，“……因为我的愿望残害了别人吗？”  
“绝对不是。”包正坚定地安慰着她，“肯定会有办法的。”  
会有办法的……怎么才能让自己不再想念她的哥哥？  
“我知道了。”她突然明白了，哭了出来，“要不打碎我的灵魂宝石吧……”  
“不行！魔女之夜以后我们都会离开，德城怎么办？”包正突然严厉起来，“你是展超的偶像，要在这里自杀？”  
“那怎么办？”公孙泽刚问了一句，公孙亮就再一次站了起来。  
这次的时间更短了，简直就像一个如影随形的幽灵一样。  
公孙泽简直想对天发誓，她真的已经不再希望眼前这个“公孙亮”复活过来了。  
“不要再喝了！”她突然举起手枪，一枪打碎了那瓶毒药。  
哗啦，药瓶碎成几瓣，鲜血汩汩地从公孙亮的胸口冒出来。  
这一枪的威力之大，超出了她的想象。  
“哥！”她丢掉枪准备站起来，又被包正拉住了。  
公孙亮倒在地上，很快就失去了意识。半个小时，一个小时，两个小时过去了，都没有醒过来。  
“一定要我来杀？”她好像抓到了诀窍，但还未从打击中恢复过来，只是本能地叙述着自己的想法，“一定要我来杀才能解决问题？”  
包正把悲伤之种抵在她的灵魂宝石上，“无论如何，只要能解决问题……”  
包正的话没能说完，因为没有彻底解决问题。公孙泽也觉察到了不对，看向了自己的灵魂宝石。  
直到悲伤之种用到极限，灵魂宝石里的阴霾都几乎没有减少。  
“丘比！”包正大喊了一声，把这颗悲伤之种抛了出去。  
丘比立刻跳出来吞掉了它，避免魔女孵化出来。  
“为什么净化不了？”包正厉声问道。  
“不是净化不了，只是一颗不够而已。”丘比淡定地回答道，“那么多人的因果被牵扯进来，当然需要更多的悲伤之种。”  
“什么因果？”公孙泽觉得自己没有听懂。  
包正没有回答，掏出了更多的悲伤之种，的确，只是数量问题。  
但公孙泽却完全没有觉得喜悦，不知道为什么，她的心里充满了寒意。  
绝望的种子已经种下了，她没有办法连根拔除，而绝望的背后，她觉得，还有比失去哥哥更可怕的事情。


	9. Chapter 9

“合作愉快。”展超跟白玉堂击了一下掌。  
这样的生活也不坏，只要能顺利撑过魔女之夜，她们就可以去四处游历了。  
专门击杀强大的魔女，这样她的能力一定会派上更大的用场，她坚信着。  
在她满怀希望设想未来的时候，天上突然晃过去一道阴影。  
是魔法少女，她看清了，一个从未见过面的魔法少女穿过半空，准确地落进了行驶中的轻轨里。  
“新的魔法少女哎？”她觉得有点惊喜。  
“老手。”和她不同，白玉堂眼里满满的都是嫌弃，“而且是个不守规矩的老手。”  
“嗯？”展超不理解。  
“她偷东西了。”白玉堂的眼睛看向另一个方向。  
“你看见什么了？”她知道，白玉堂有类似千里眼和透视的能力。  
“她身上所有的东西都是偷的。”白玉堂皱眉道，“而且，我能感觉到，她很危险。”  
以斩除魔女为己任的魔法少女，还有这种四处作恶的家伙吗？

自从被包正告知了魔法少女的真相以后，白玉堂就十分注意灵魂宝石的问题。  
她刚刚看见了，这家伙的灵魂宝石泛着黑光，已经濒临崩溃。  
她是魔女之夜的导火索吗？  
白玉堂给包正发了短信，却没收到回音，看来公孙泽那边的问题还没有解决。  
不过也对，公孙泽那样的人，如果知道了真相，肯定会崩盘吧？  
“丘比。”她看到了正站在电线杆上的丘比。  
“嗯？”丘比回过头来看她。  
“那个魔法少女是谁？我们可以去见她吗？”白玉堂问道。  
“她叫梦飞，当然，你们可以去见她。”丘比回答着，“但我现在也找不到她，她已经和我断绝来往了。”  
“为什么？”白玉堂忍不住问道。  
“因为她已经不打算猎杀魔女了。”丘比说着，看向了公孙泽家的方向，“她是专门来猎杀包正的。”

晚上，守在熟睡的公孙泽身边，包正终于跟白玉堂聊起了短信。  
她不能把公孙泽的情况说出去，更不能让梦飞偶然接近公孙泽，所以她哪里都不能去。  
“拜托你们了。”她以这句话作为结尾，放下了手机。  
她抱膝坐在地上，抬头看着床上的公孙泽。花了很久才把公孙泽哄睡着，她不想坐在床上打扰她。  
靠在床沿边，她伸手挑逗着丘比的尾巴。  
“别守在这里了，我不会如你所愿的。”她用心电感应和丘比说着。  
“我们对公孙泽这种无法脱离愿望的情况也很好奇。”丘比表露出了一些求知欲，“不过也许公孙亮复活造成的变化很多，她背负了大量的因果，所以需要承受对应的绝望也是正常的。”  
“那么多人背弃了自己的愿望，我不信公孙泽一定要死于这个坎。”包正坚定地盯着丘比。  
“那你呢？”丘比歪着头问道，“你要分担她的绝望，你担心过你的终末吗？”  
包正沉默了，她并不是个不顾大局的人。  
公孙泽仍然活在公孙亮随时可能复活的阴影里，灵魂宝石一直在以缓慢的进度浑浊，需要不断地治疗。而她本人希望暂缓治疗，因为会浪费太多的悲伤之种。  
在她的想法里，灵魂宝石高度浑浊，带来的只是精神和身体的负担，人只要不死掉就行了。  
但这些想法都是错误的，包正只是不敢说出来而已。  
她第一次觉得自己也不干脆起来，毕竟她第一次觉得自己如此尽力，如果这样都救不回来公孙泽，那对于她本身来说，该是多么的绝望啊。

两天后，公孙泽从昏昏沉沉的状态中醒来了。睁开眼的时候天色是暗的——遮天蔽日的暗，属于魔女结界的暗，就像光被偷走了一样。  
或者说，像她自己被从家里偷走了一样。  
等她适应了这种光线，才发现真的是她离开了床铺。她的前方，直直地站立着一个使魔。  
使魔没有举着武器，而是双手举过头顶，向公孙泽递着电话听筒。  
不知道受到了怎样的驱使，公孙泽把听筒接过来了，里面有一个干练的女声。  
“你的灵魂宝石浑浊了，跟我一起变成魔女吧。”  
“你在说什么？”  
“魔法少女的灵魂宝石浑浊以后，不会废掉，也不会死去，只是会变成魔女而已。”  
“魔女？”  
“对，不然哪有那么多魔女给你击败呢？”  
“怎么可能？！”公孙泽下意识地站了起来。  
“那你不如亲自试试？”  
话音未落，她脚下的地板突然一亮，失去了支持，她惊叫一声坠入了虚空。  
“公孙泽！”她听到了包正的声音，然后掉进了她的怀里。  
周围是月色般的银辉，黑色的影子穿插其中，正是许许多多的使魔。  
等她看清情况才发现，白玉堂已经倒在了地上，而接住她的包正，也已经跪倒在了地上。  
“对不起。”她听到包正在她的耳边对她说，“让你知道真相了。”  
她惊讶地准备从包正怀里挣脱出来，却发现包正握住了她的手。  
她戒指里的灵魂宝石已经变回了原色，她看到包正露出了笑容，并且祝贺了她：“恭喜你，渡过了一道人生的难关。”

展超一人站立在最前方，举着长剑直视着不远处仰头的魔女。  
魔女伸着手，仿佛要去够到头顶的月亮一般。  
“阿泽，麻烦你照顾好她们，这个魔女有点奇怪，好像会偷走魔力。”她提醒着公孙泽，没有工夫向后看。  
她保持着坚决的动作，心里却动摇得要命——她也和公孙泽一样，刚刚得知了魔法少女的秘密。  
如果灵魂宝石完全浑浊，这里将诞生下一个魔女。  
作为魔法少女斩杀的魔女越多，变成魔女以后散布的绝望也越多。  
“不要犹豫了，我们来组成魔女之夜吧！”魔女的声音传进了她们的脑海，“既然找不到魔女之夜，就亲自来成为魔女之夜吧。”  
“梦飞，不要再执着了。”包正劝告着，“你要复仇的话，就冲我来。”  
“凭什么冲你来！”魔女尖叫着，“为什么我的资质不能复活孔雀王，她公孙泽就能复活哥哥！”  
展超差点惊讶地回头，但她不敢懈怠。她好像弄明白了一切，又好像没有。  
“我们一起去死吧，这就是孔雀王的愿望。”魔女的手越来越长，几乎真的要扯下天上的月亮一般，“我把绝望分给你们，你们成为魔女吧。”  
如她所说，所有的灵魂宝石都在缓缓变暗。  
展超一咬牙，重新攻了上去。  
她的心跳得很快，她感觉自己越来越强，也感觉自己离魔女越来越近。  
她相信，她绝对能打败魔女，但她又有点害怕，将来的她，要变成魔女残害多少人类呢？

咔。白玉堂拉动了自己的枪栓，把步枪抵在自己的喉咙上。  
准确的说，是抵在自己的灵魂宝石上。  
“我绝不成为魔女。”她骄傲地仰起头，“宁可死，绝不成为魔女。”  
她看到公孙泽也上了膛，于是露出了满意的笑容，“我们第一次达成了一致。”  
唰。她的步枪被风刃一分为二。  
“我展超从不放弃。”展超突然扭头，狠狠地瞪了她一眼，“我不会变成魔女，也不会自己去死，麻烦你再等我一下。”  
她就像是真正捍卫世界的女英雄一样。白玉堂的心里突然萌生了这样的想法。  
如果死在这里，是不是就不能和她做队友了？  
但她真的打不过，灵魂宝石上的污浊越爬越高，唯一的办法只有引爆自己。  
她突然觉得自己的愿望没有什么用，还不如展超呢……  
她是真的不适合做别人的队友。

“不是你，不是你。”包正推开了公孙泽抵在太阳穴上的手枪，“魔女之夜的导火索不会是你。”  
“为什么？”公孙泽看着自己迅速变黑的灵魂宝石。  
包正知道，再这样发展下去，公孙泽一定会是第一个浑浊的人，但她绝不会让这件事情发生。  
“因为我不允许。”包正笑着，又把悲伤之种抵在了公孙泽的灵魂宝石上，“相信我。”  
她不允许公孙泽死在这里。她不知道自己为什么对公孙泽这么执着，但这是她好不容易燃起的希望，她一定要救下公孙泽，救下德城。  
她的旅行是从德城开始的，离开了很久，她不想刚回来就结束。  
她还充满希望，她不想永远只有自己充满希望。  
展超的魔力已经达到了不可控制的地步，再这样下去，她也即将燃尽。  
还有时间，她要发掘这个魔女的弱点，把大家救出去。  
“她还是梦飞吗？”公孙泽问她。  
“不是了。”她摇头，“虽然她还会说话，还遵循着自己生前的意志，但她已经死了。”  
说到这里，她突然看到了头顶的月光。她想起了孔雀王还是她父亲的时候，在月色下给她讲的世界的黑暗与光明。  
她曾经几近失明，父亲就是她的光。也许她当年为了拯救其他人，真的掐灭了梦飞心里的光。  
她突然明白了，看向白玉堂问道：“你能把月亮打下来吗？”  
“太远了。”白玉堂无力地摇摇头。  
“那我们就把它拉下来。”她看着公孙泽，用安定沉稳的语气跟她说，“去把魔女的信仰拉下来吧。”

公孙泽放出锁链的那一刻，突然就觉得有什么东西离开了。她的力量变化了，她好像没有了约束的力量。  
她哥哥离开了，她失去了约束的魔力，但她的锁链似乎换了一种魔法。  
“把手给我。”她向白玉堂伸出手。  
白玉堂第一次没有跟她抬杠，直接握住了她。  
那一刻，她打通了地面和月亮之间的联系。  
她永远地失去了哥哥，从此以后，这种能力变成了怀念一般的联系魔法。  
砰。白玉堂的枪炮以几乎不可能的距离命中了月亮的中央。  
烟雾一样的碎片呈千万片掉落下来，照亮了整个结界。  
所有人都在一瞬间看清了结界的内容，很多很多次盗窃，她们被盗窃的魔女抓到了这里，欣赏着她的生平。  
除了黑暗中的盗窃，这里只有月光。  
“消失吧！”展超的长剑刺中了魔女的心脏，然而魔女依然没有低头，甚至没有了知觉。  
“我是爸爸命中注定的敌人，而她是爸爸的信徒。”包正轻叹了一声。  
公孙泽看着包正，突然觉得自己知道的秘密，不及包正知道的各种残酷真相的十分之一。  
“谢谢。”她只好这样安慰包正，“我不是魔女之夜的一份子，你是对的。”  
“当然，你是德城最好的魔法少女。”包正把头靠在她的肩膀上，贴着她的脸，温柔地说道，“让我们一起继续走下去吧。”  
她突然就有了面对现实的勇气。


	10. Chapter 10

海上的台风吹起来了，魔女之夜即将降临，而展超在那一天以后，施展不出任何能力了。  
“杀死魔女的人，将背负起这个魔女的绝望，平时使用魔力，也会改变世界。”包正是这样解释的，“你所承担的因果已经达到人生的极限了。  
展超其实听不太懂，但她觉得，包正说的，应该都是对的。  
那天晚上，她花了很长时间和丘比聊天。丘比说，她是魔法少女里少有的能听完整个故事的人，就像她许的愿望一样少见。  
漫长的历史长河中，无数少女为了捍卫自己的“正义”，许下了自己的愿望。  
她们中的很多战死在了半路上，也有很多最终堕入黑暗，成为了魔女。  
希望和绝望从来都是均等的，获得了多少希望，就要用多少绝望来偿还。  
就展超自身而言，她的希望是“自信与强力”，绝望是“恐惧与无能”。  
她将开始蹉跎岁月、碌碌无为，总有一天，化身为如同魔女之夜一般可怕的魔女，杀死无数人类和魔法少女，直到善恶抵消。  
“这一天什么时候会来呢？”  
“不知道。”  
“会不会不来呢？”  
“不知道。”  
丘比没有给她肯定或否定的答复，只是告诉她：“在我们的世界里，也是有‘奇迹’存在的，我们并不会给你们绝望的答案。”  
“嗯。”展超坚定地点点头，“我会陪着白玉堂，直到我们搭档生涯结束，都绝不会让对方变成魔女的。”  
“嗯。”丘比不置可否地应了一声，“听你这么说，还充满希望呢。”  
身为孵化者这个种族的一员，果然不管听到好消息还是坏消息，都不会有任何的情绪波动。  
“你们为了获取能量，不会阻止我们吗？”展超问道。  
“不会，你不给予的能量，我们也会在别人身上要回来。”丘比耿直地回答道。  
的确是这个道理，千千万万的人类，即使是最强的魔法少女，也只不过是微不足道的一环。  
展超想了一下，皱起了眉头，“这样的话，我也许真的开始讨厌你们了。”

临近包正预言的某天，在太阳还没有升起来的时候，魔女之夜来临了。暴风雨遮天蔽日，把港口的船舶都卷得翻了过去。  
德城发布了预警，不管是成年人还是儿童，都纷纷被要求避难。  
没有普通人能明白这是怎样的灾难，但这场战斗却又与普通人息息相关。  
这是魔法少女的轮回与抵抗，她们四人汇聚在港口，等待着最佳的战斗时机。  
白玉堂握紧了手中的枪，一直保持着瞄准的姿势。为了节省魔力，她负责给予敌人必杀的一击。  
展超坐在她旁边，抬头看着天空。  
“不要半路绝望、背叛我们啊。”看到展超这捉摸不透的神情，她情不自禁地脱口而出。  
“不会的。”展超脱口而出，随即扭头看向她，满怀希望地笑了，“我绝对不背叛你。”  
“嗯。”白玉堂虽然没有移开自己的视线，但也露出了笑容。  
她相信展超，因为展超明明已经耗尽了自己的能力，却仍然不放弃希望，是当之无愧的英雄。  
英雄应当获得荣耀，即使这场战斗不需要展超参加，也是四个人的荣耀。  
不远处漆黑的天空下，出现了一抹异彩。魔女踏着乌云，无视重力，倒悬着漫步而来。  
“喜欢听故事吗？”风很大，包正站在最前面，没有等人回答，就把话说下去了，“这是治愈的魔女，虽然充满了绝望，但有个好听的名字。”  
白玉堂透过瞄准镜，得以第一个看清魔女的全身。瞄准镜里，魔女身着火红的长裙，上面绣满了复杂的花纹。白色的绷带呈螺旋状漂浮环绕在她周围，隐约能看到各种医疗器械的图案。  
无数火柴人一样的使魔从天空上落下来，和雨滴一起砸到海面上，在海浪里挣扎，向港口靠近。  
“第二次世界大战时期，为了获得足够的医疗补给，她向孵化者许愿，获得了魔力。”包正继续介绍着，“此后的好几年，她一直在奋力地治病救人，隐没在历史长河的暗流里。”  
魔法少女一旦被发现，大概会被索求医疗以外的作用吧？选择躲在幕后也是正常的。  
“但即使这样也好景不长，在一次屠杀中，她用尽了魔力也没能力挽狂澜，从此陷入绝望。”包正说着，轻轻地叹息了一声，“那时候，她刚刚成年了。”  
世界大战那样的境况下，应该诞生了很多魔法少女吧？她们有多少变成了魔女，还在世界上徘徊呢？  
是个好故事，但白玉堂忍不住问包正：“你是说真的还是瞎掰的啊？”  
“我的愿望是看破真相，这就是我看到的真相。”包正说着，召唤出了自己的巨型镰刀，“她如果还活着，一定不希望自己把救过的人数再杀回来，所以我们在这里终结她吧。”  
就在这个时候，白玉堂突然从瞄准镜里看到了魔女眼里的泪光。  
大概包正是对的，没有魔法少女会祈求这样的终末，哪怕是恶性循环，也让这一代的魔女之夜，停止在这里吧。

说完了那番真相和鼓励的话，包正松开了公孙泽的手，“把屏障立起来，不要让魔女靠近港口。”  
松手的时候，她确实感觉到了无尽的不舍。  
这不是她遇到的第一个魔女之夜，也不是她的第一批队友了。但公孙泽不一样，这是第一个让她情不自禁、无论如何都要拼尽全力拉回来的人。  
“实在不行的话，我跟你换位置。”公孙泽拽住了她的衣角。  
“放心吧，我还没有找到这个恶性循环的出口，不想死在这里。”她安慰道，一跃跳向了半空。  
这话是真的，她不想死在这里，她还有很多放不下的东西。  
借着魔女的绷带，她一路盘旋向上。天空逆行起金色的光火，是公孙泽正在开枪射击。使魔都交给公孙泽，而她将勇往直前。  
穿过三四个回环，她来到了魔女的面前。  
天空是倒悬的地面，而海面是倒立的天空。绷带松软漂浮，一瞬间，她有点分不清自己到底是在世界的正面还是反面。  
魔女怀着悲悯的神情，注视着海港背后繁华的都市，甚至没有看她。  
即使没有人阻拦，德城也应该是治愈魔女的终末——魔法少女的终末是魔女，而魔女的终末是屠杀。  
在这里杀够足够的人，她会消失吧？但这个足够到底是多少呢？  
站在这个巨大的身体前面，包正突然觉得，自己不过是渺小的蚂蚁罢了。  
“你为什么总觉得自己会胜利呢？”丘比曾经问过她，或者说，试探她。  
“因为我还没有看到世界的真相。”她回答道，“即使绝望和希望是等量的，也不应该每一个魔法少女都以悲剧结局。”  
她坚信着，实现自己的愿望之前，她不会死亡。  
尤其是现在，她的脚下叮当作响，是公孙泽拴在她腿上的铁链。  
曾经这份束缚的力量如今已经变成了联系，她们四个联系在一起，同仇敌忾。  
如果这样的她们都不能终结魔女之夜，那到底要什么样的魔法少女才可以呢？

公孙泽右手一挥，在身边召唤出两行悬浮的枪阵。  
前方是被她金色魔法弹照亮的射击场，背后是她施展的纵横交错的悬浮链条。一心二用，她一面支援着包正，一面把展超和白玉堂保护起来。  
隆隆的雷声在头顶上翻涌，闪电在云层中奔行而过。  
和包正不一样，她没有信心，正因为没有信心，她才更要拼尽全力。  
她觉得白玉堂说得对，她真的不是一名强力的魔法少女，但她也坚信，她是德城最好的魔法少女。  
她要做好这一切，证明她的优秀。  
包正的镰刀在半空中掀起一道气浪，在魔女傲慢的笑声中切开她火红的衣裙。魔女的内部暴露出来，充斥着绝望的漆黑。  
“射击。”借由锁链的联系，在岸边也能听清包正的指令。  
砰。白玉堂的狙击炮射出银色的电光。  
正中靶心。  
魔女在空中急停，随后倒飞入阴云之中。绷带在风中猎猎飞舞，把包正也卷了进去。  
“包正！”公孙泽想把包正拉回来，但锁链从空中轰然坠下。  
电闪雷鸣，手术刀也跟着雨滴坠入海平面。  
包正被从云层中甩出来的时候，就像被人随意丢弃的破布娃娃。  
唰。镰刀旋转着飞到公孙泽面前，插在她脚下的渔船上。包正在空中紧随其后，撞击着镰刀跌进渔船里。  
船漏水了，海水从脚底漫过脚踝。  
“让开！”包正把她拽倒，俯卧在渔船里，海水浸湿了她的脸。  
万箭齐发的手术剪击打在锁链的结界上，发出尖锐的铁器撞击声响。  
轰。仅仅一击，公孙泽的结界就被击溃了。  
海浪和渔船裹着她们，把她们拍到岸上。


	11. Chapter 11

“击中了！”展超惊喜地喊了一声。  
然而紧接着，她就看到了包正和公孙泽惨败的样子。仅仅不到一分钟，她就见证了局势的转换。  
“先退后吧？”她看向身边的白玉堂。  
白玉堂没动，咬牙坚持在自己的位置上，“护甲已经破了，再来两下，我们一定能击溃她。”  
她担忧地看着魔女逼近，又扫了一眼白玉堂：“可是你没办法防御吧？”  
话音未落，地面突然变成了松软的质地。就如同躺在或者坐在手术床上、静待他人治疗一样，所有人都感觉丧失了行动力。  
哗啦啦，海浪的声音响起来了。  
在这种软绵绵的结界里，展超感觉自己还能站起来，但刚刚起身，就突然失去了平衡。  
“都让开。”白玉堂的身边吹起一阵气旋，把她们统统弹开。  
砰。第二道电光激射而出，准确命中了天空中的魔女。  
展超从空中轻轻落地，她还完好无损，但紧张得手脚都发抖起来——血花在白玉堂身前绽开，她的头无力地垂了下去，魔女的攻击如果再往上一寸，就能直接杀死她。  
包正和公孙泽拿出了最后的悲伤之种，治疗了自己，准备再重复一次进攻，但一人一枚根本不够。  
而这一切，身为最强魔法少女的她，都只能看着。  
她跑到白玉堂身边，拿出自己的那枚悲伤之种，把白玉堂从昏睡中唤醒。  
“你干嘛？快让开。”白玉堂推开了她，重新架起了一支狙击炮。  
公孙泽的锁链再一次拦在白玉堂的前面，试图重新构筑结界，再挡下来一发冲击。  
但来不及了，展超凭借着敏锐的感知能力，清楚地意识到，来不及了。大家还没有完全准备好，就会被新一波的攻击轰飞。  
她是最强的，但目前为止，她都只是毫发无损地在战场上待机罢了。所谓最强，难道只是一个比别人坚硬的花瓶吗？  
所以她蹲下身子，突然加速，像离弦的箭一样射了出去。  
哒，哒，哒。魔女向前走了三步，停了下来。  
在公孙泽成功搭建结界之前，她破碎的裙摆翩翩飞舞，突然化作千万火流星飞驰而来。  
逆着这股热浪，展超冲上了半空，把所有的呼声都抛在了脑后。  
她用尽最大的力量，喊出了自己最后的质问：“如果一击都不能挡下来，那我还算是最强的魔法少女吗？！”  
她瞪视着魔女，甚至连剑都拔不出来，但她还是把双手平推了出去，誓死要用一人之力把魔女挡下来。

满天的火光被展超分成了许多细流，抵挡在了臂长以外一米的地方。在烈焰交织、海浪翻涌的境况下，白玉堂甚至看不清自己的目标。  
但很快，另一道紫光突然被抛上了天空。  
包正丢起了一枚小石子，悬浮在半空中，她冲白玉堂喊着：“射击！”  
这是包正的能力，看破敌人的弱点。  
战无不胜……  
战无不胜。  
“战无不胜！”白玉堂哭喊着，一道银光击碎了石子，冲入了魔女的眼中。  
魔女尖叫着，巨大的气浪把她们掀翻，她们被拍到大楼上，被扔进碎石堆中，被风吹到更高的地方。  
白玉堂最后看了一眼一团糟的海港，就像战争后的废墟。  
胜利了，大概是胜利了。  
每一次都胜利了，胜利不能带给她喜悦。  
白玉堂不知道自己为什么哭了出来，一定要有原因的话，那大概是，如果这次的结局还和上次一样，那击败魔女之夜又有什么意义，不如去逃难吧，大家还能活下来。  
反正这一个魔女死去了，融合体中的其他部分也会竞争而上，重新主宰这股力量，制造出下一个可能看不见黎明的漫漫长夜。  
砰。有什么东西软软地跌到了她面前。  
是展超，至少还是一个完整的展超。  
展超的灵魂宝石里积累着消耗和伤害，也许还有一部分的绝望，但好险还不至于死亡。  
她们平摊了治愈魔女的绝望，幸运地都没有走到尽头。  
“展超。”白玉堂摇晃着展超，叫着她的名字。  
没有了悲伤之种，只能祈祷她自然苏醒。  
天亮了，太阳从地平线下面爬起来了，金色的海岸线外，有了泛着光华的波浪。  
过了很久，展超终于睁开了眼睛。  
“早上好。”她揉着眼，顶着精疲力尽的身体灿烂地笑着，就像平常一样。  
白玉堂顿住了，过了好一会，才跟她一起笑了出来。  
“早上好。”

两天后，包正背上了行囊，拉着公孙泽的手，告别了展超和白玉堂。  
公孙泽说着外面的世界一定很好，只是敷衍地挥了挥手，但包正知道她是舍不得的。  
这里短期之内不会出现难以对付的魔女了，不需要这么多魔法少女，她们的灵魂宝石还没净化，不能坐在这里等死。  
正好带着公孙泽出去散散心，所以包正立刻就拟定了旅行计划。  
她们要去看广袤的草原，荒芜的沙漠，幽深的海底，蔚蓝的天空。还要继续去寻找世界的真相，破解魔法少女悲伤的循环。  
“不到最后关头，千万不要绝望。”这是她们一起立下的誓言。  
“我都不绝望，你们有什么好绝望的。”展超愉快地给大家打着气，她已经不能使用任何能力了，再往前，就是自己的尽头了。  
到底要多少悲伤之种才能净化她的灵魂宝石，谁都不知道。  
“反正你只需要帮我吸引杂兵就好了，多你一个少你一个都不重要。”白玉堂轻哼了一声。  
她们短时间应该不会出问题，包正满意地点点头。  
公孙泽已经在催了，于是她们踏上了旅程。  
“真没想到，你居然没有哭着走。”她冲公孙泽打趣道。  
“你才哭着走呢。”公孙泽别过脸去。  
“我知道。”包正笑道，“比起离别的伤痛，你有更强的信念在。”  
“嗯。”公孙泽点点头，眼神坚定起来，“我要去替我哥哥完成他保护人们的职责。”  
包正没接话，顿了顿，扭头看了一眼树荫下的墙头。  
丘比蹲在那里，没有说话。  
包正看着它，突然露出了得意的笑容，在心里向它传话：“我的路还没有走完，你还要继续警惕奇迹的发生。”  
“没关系，我们愿意等。”丘比依然没有喜悦或者不快的情绪。  
但她觉得很高兴，如果可以，她希望这条路至少是一辈子那么长。

END


	12. 番外1：展白·命运的终焉

没有灯火的小舟，丝毫不引人注意地从港口飘了出去。  
展超躺在船上，最后看了一眼车灯闪烁的大桥和灯火通明的江岸。  
她的面前摆着灵魂晶石，它荡漾着半截蓝色的光辉，也沉淀着半截黑色的阴影。  
可以的话，她本来是想把它砸碎的，可是即使偶然施展出了魔法，她也怎么都打不碎它。  
她竟然无法杀死自己，这简直是个笑话。  
但即便如此，她也不想拜托德城新来的魔法少女做这件事，不想让她们过早地染上绝望。  
与其让别人背负罪孽，不如自生自灭比较好。  
就像白玉堂一样……  
她的怀里抱着和白玉堂的合照，照片里她笑得很灿烂，而白玉堂只是稍微扬起了嘴角。当然了，她知道她俩的开心程度是一样的。  
不得不说，不管是她还是白玉堂，愿望许得都够糟糕的。  
一个被困在了半死不活无能为力的境地里，一个遵循着战无不胜与魔女同归于尽。  
那天白玉堂为什么没有按计划把她一起带走，她猜不出原因。  
也许是在绝境中无暇顾及，也许是不忍心。  
又或者是命运所致，让她一定要自己承受这种无能为力的恐惧。  
她这样漂流下去，会死吗？会变成魔女吗？会给世界带来无可估量的灾难吗？她不知道。  
所有的人都无法知道自己死后的世界，魔法少女也不例外。  
“丘比。”她叫了一声。  
“嗯？”丘比应答了，它站在她的背后，面无表情地等待着。  
“包正和公孙泽还活着吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“你能找到她们吗？让她们把我干掉吧。”  
“能，但我认为你既然已经走到了尽头，就应该贡献自己的全部价值。”  
“变成魔女，为宇宙提供能量？”  
“是的。”  
“如果我不愿意呢？”  
“你杀不死自己，已经没有其他选择了，我就是为此等待在这里的。”  
“我发现我真的非常讨厌你。”  
展超的瞳孔暗淡下去了，而丘比还是平静而耐心地等待着。  
它不会帮她找到包正和公孙泽，她其实是知道的，只是还抱有一丝侥幸罢了。  
小船离德城越来越远，最后连沿岸和港口都看不到了。黑夜里周围似乎有船经过，但她没有点任何灯火，根本不会被注意到。  
天还没亮起来的时候，展超就感觉到了干渴和饥饿。  
她明明已经不是人了，但却还是会有人的感触。  
也许她真的还非常想做一个人，所以才这么像人。  
灵魂宝石浑浊得很快，这样才让她意识到，自己真的已经丧失了求生意志。  
这就是她的绝望，弱小而无力。  
太阳升起来了，照在她的身上，开始很温暖，后来很热。  
她感觉汗顺着脸颊流下来，最后她的眼泪也跟着流下来。  
她不想变成魔女，她最后还是不想变成魔女，但这是无可挽回的事情。  
灵魂宝石陷入了纯黑，发出玻璃碎裂一般的破壳声。  
鸡蛋从内打破是生命，而灵魂宝石从内打破是绝望。  
她闭上了眼睛，失去了所有的意识，取而代之的是海上升起了一股烟雾。  
如果这时候路过了魔法少女，就会看见这名为“无力”的魔女诞生的瞬间，有点像神明慵懒的叹息。  
魔女就此成型，而展超死去了。  
她时常追逐着渔船，但实在太过弱小，经常追不上。  
但它又是强大的，任何东西只要被她捕获，就会陷入无能为力的境地。  
她在海上漂浮了许多年，直到被魔女之夜吞噬吸收。  
后来，她遇见世界的转机——圆环之理。  
圆环之理诞生以后，世界改变了，命运的终焉不再是绝望，所有的绝望都由圆环之理接收。  
但这些和她都没有关系了——这个世界的“展超”的故事，在她闭上眼睛的那一刻就结束了。  
那一刻，她想念着白玉堂，怀着绝望，闭上了眼睛。


	13. 番外2：正泽·真相的地平线

包正握着几乎漆黑的灵魂宝石，漫步在见泷原町的街道上。迎面走来一名黑发黑瞳的少女，和她还有着微妙的相似。  
发现彼此是魔法少女，两个人都停下来了。  
“你的灵魂宝石已经浑浊了吧？”少女异常警觉，甚至拉开了战斗的架势。  
“嗯。”包正笑着点点头，“我知道会发生什么，看来你也知道。”  
“哦？”大概是很少遇到同等知识量的人，对方收起了动作，但还是狐疑地打量着她。  
“这里要发生魔女之夜了。”包正告知着。  
出乎意料，少女依然是一副非常冷静的样子，“我知道。”  
“你也有类似的能力吗？”包正有点诧异。  
“差不多吧。”少女并没有问是怎样的能力，说明并不是很感兴趣。  
两人沉默了一下，但都没有离开。  
“你……是打算就这样结束吗？”少女皱起了眉头，“很少有人知道真相以后，还愿意坐以待毙。”  
包正知道，她指的是变成魔女，大部分的魔法少女以除掉魔女为己任，不想自己最后也变成罪恶的一份子。  
“我不承担这个结果，也总有人要承担的。”包正还是面带笑容，摆出友善的姿态，“我身上背负的因果很多，只怕会是个难对付的魔女。”  
“你打算在这里变成魔女吗？”对方又戒备起来。  
“如果会妨碍到你的话，我现在坐车离开还来得及。”包正把灵魂晶石摊开给少女看，“我还能坚持一阵。”  
对方的眼中有着无比坚定的信念，她不想妨碍。  
“也不是……”少女摇摇头，“我只是……以前没有在见泷原町见过你。”  
“以前？”包正敏锐地觉察了她的措辞，魔法少女会旅行一点都不奇怪，这个“以前”似乎另有所指。  
“你说你打败过魔女之夜是吧？”少女换了个话题。  
“嗯。”包正点点头。  
“一个人吗？”  
“四个人。”  
少女听了她的答案，犹豫了一下，问道：“一个人打败不了吗？”  
“你一个人做不到，不代表其他人做不到。”丘比突然从墙角跳了出来，并且敏捷地避过了少女的一轮偷袭，“鹿目圆一定可以一个人击败魔女之夜，无论什么样的愿望都能达成。”  
“我绝对不会让小圆成为魔法少女。”少女立刻丧失了理智，毫不吝惜魔力追着丘比而去。  
这神秘的少女和突然的邂逅，让包正也有点措手不及。  
她站在原地，看着她们离开，不由得感慨了一句：“年轻真好啊。”  
不过这和她也没有太大的关系，她继续向前进，打算找个没人的地方停下来。  
这里风景很美，也很有趣，适合做最后的归宿。  
没过两分钟，丘比又出现在了她的面前。  
“那名叫鹿目圆的少女很强，如果是她的话，连世界的法则都能改变，你不打算去看看吗？”  
“那是她们的故事。”包正找到了一棵漂亮的大树，虽然简陋了点，但作为长眠之处也未尝不可。  
她摘下自己的手表，拔出了发条，然后从口袋里掏出公孙泽的发饰，一齐埋进了土地里。  
既然这里有那么强的魔法少女，那么她死在这里挺好的。  
她倚靠在树下，深夜的风有一点凉，让她下意识地缩紧了身体。  
距离她杀死公孙泽，已经过去多久了呢？手表一天又一天地旋转着，已经忘却了圈数。她能想起来具体时间，但她不想去思考。  
她只想记住，公孙泽死前笑得很满足。  
那天，公孙泽的灵魂宝石达到了极限，她们相约杀死对方。按照约定，她们都出手了，但包正的灵魂宝石是假的。  
她不能死在那里，她一定要坚守自己的信念，坚持到最后一刻，不向这个世界退缩。  
但她也没有再治疗过自己，她不想再牵扯上没有公孙泽参与的因果。  
一路到了这里，不知道是幸运还是可惜，她算是走到了尽头。  
“感谢你为人类和宇宙做出的贡献。”丘比站在她的肩头。  
“嗯。”濒临结束，包正决定接受她的感谢。  
“你有没有想过，你其实已经看到了你想看到的全部呢？”丘比问她。  
“想过了。”她点头，“这也许就是魔法少女的全部真相了。”  
“你有没有想过，正因为你还活着，你必须要背负这些绝望，所以世界才迟迟没有迎来转机呢？”丘比又问她。  
“想过了。”她还是点点头。  
“那你不感到更加绝望吗？”丘比不明白。  
“不。”包正露出了微笑，像是树荫下的一缕月色般沉静，“我从不屈服于命运，所以我不自杀，不绝望，也不自责。”  
丘比停顿了两秒，感慨道：“人类真是神奇的生物呢。”  
人类和因果，都是世界上独一无二奇妙的东西。  
包正没有机会知道，这是那名黑发少女晓美焰的最后一个轮回，她千万次地回溯时间，要救回她的挚友——鹿目圆。  
这一次，鹿目圆终于找到了自己的愿望，改变了世界的法则。  
自此以后，世界改写，古往今来所有的魔法少女在变成魔女之前，都由圆环之理接走。  
鹿目圆失去了自己的过去和未来，消失在了新世界里，魔女也统统消失在了新世界里。  
这大概就是大家期盼的事情，也是包正所等待的事情。  
但这也的确是她承担的绝望，她永远也等不到这个未来。  
这就是旧真相与新真相交接的地平线，也是这一刻所死去的“包正”，永远等不到、也跨越不了的地平线。

**Author's Note:**

> 全文END，希望魔爱神，神爱世人的轮回老虚和新房能给个了结→_→


End file.
